The Arrow & the Jedi: Season 1
by Raptor2216
Summary: What if Oliver didn't come back from Lian Yu alone? Watch as Oliver comes home and begins his crusade with someone else. Someone who will introduce the Jedi to Starling City. Hopefully the story will be better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all my readers out there. I know some of you think I have too many fanfictions I'm working on. But, I thought of this fanfiction a few days ago, and when I thought of it, I liked it so much, I just had to start it.**

 **This story is basically a re-write of Arrow, but with a Star Wars twist. The premise is that Oliver doesn't return home from Lian Yu alone. You'll find out with who soon. Also, for your information, Oliver will not be becoming a Jedi. But Jedi will be appearing in this story. Also, I will be publishing multiple stories. This specific story will be a re-write of Season 1. I will be publishing a separate story for each season**

 **Alright. Let's get going.**

 **Chapter 1- Return Home**

A man and a young girl raced through the forest. They had seen it. They had to hurry.

Reaching the top of the cliff, they looked out, and there it was. The small fishing boat they had earlier spotted. The man quickly uncovered his bow and arrows. Striking one arrowhead against a rock to set it ablaze, he fired it at a large pile of wood he had set on the beach. It erupted in a large fireball. Offshore, the men on the boat spotted the fireball, and moved in.

Man's voice: _The name of the island they found us on is Lian Yu._ Girl's voice: _It's Mandarin for "Purgatory"._

The man of the boat walked across the beach, looking for where the fireball came from. They passed a mask, resting on a post, with an arrow through one eye.

Man's voice: _I've been stranded here for 5 years._ Girl's voice: _And I for 6._

The men from the boat suddenly saw two figures approach them.

Man's voice: _We've dreamt of our rescue every cold black night we've spent on this island. For 5 years, we have had only one thought, one goal- survive._

Cautiously, the men from the boat approached the two figures. They lifted their hoods, showing a middle-aged man with shoulder length hair and a beard, with a very dirty face. The second person was teenage-looking girl with raven black, ratty hair that reached down her back. Both looked very ragged.

Both were taken on the boat, which set sail for the mainland. The men on the boat gave them blankets, then brought them water and food.

Man's voice: _The island held many dangers_. Girl's voice: _To survive, we had to become more than who we were. We had to forge ourselves into weapons._ Man's voice: _I am not returning the boy who was shipwrecked alone, but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned. With my closest companion by my side._

Man's voice: _My name is Oliver Queen._ Girl's Voice: _My name is Ella._

(Starling City, 5 days later, hospital)

He stared out of the window, at the city he had not seen for 5 years, and would soon begin working to save.

Outside, a doctor was talking with a woman. "20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed."

The woman turned to the doctor. "Has he said anything about what happened?" "No. He's barely said anything." After a brief pause, he continued with, "Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found."

After waiting for a few seconds, Moira opened the door and slowly walked into the room. After a few seconds, she called his name. "Oliver."

Oliver turned around slowly. He looked at her for a few seconds, as though he didn't know what to think. Then, with the slightest of smiles, he simply said, "Mom."

The two took a few steps forward until they were right in front of each other. Then, Moira said, "Oh...My beautiful boy." She then reached forward and embraced Oliver. They remained that way for several moments before they separated. Then, Oliver said, "Mom. There's someone you need to meet."

He pulled back, then gestured towards the corner. Moira turned, and saw a young girl in her early teens sitting in the corner, wearing the same clothes as Oliver. Her hair was raven black, and flowed down to just past her shoulders like silk. She was sitting crosslegged, with one hand on each knee, and looked remarkably at peace, with her eyes closed. Then, she opened her eyes, and looked right at Moira. Her eyes were a piercing shade of emerald green, and Moira felt almost like they could see through her.

"Mom, meet your granddaughter," Oliver said. She turned to Oliver with eyes of shock. He smiled slightly. "It's a long story, and I'll tell you later. But Ella is part of our family now."

The girl looked right into Moira's eyes, then, with a slight smile, said, "Hi, grandma. Dad's told me so much about you. I'm Ella. Ella Queen."

Moira didn't know what to say. But, after a moment, she smiled, then walked forward to embrace Ella. "Welcome to the family, Ella."

(The next day, Queen Mansion."

The car pulled up to the front door and stopped. A butler reached into the truck to pick up the green case that sat in it. But Oliver stopped him. "I've got it," he said. Then, before the butler could try and take the purple case out of the back, the girl who had come home with Oliver, Ella he had heard her called, picked it up. She smiled at him, then turned and followed her father and grandmother into the mansion.

As they entered, Moira said to Oliver, "Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing. And as for you, Ella, we have an extra room that will be perfect for you." Ella smiled. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Oliver," said a deep voice. A man was walking towards them. As he stopped in front of Oliver, he said, "It's d*** good to see you." After Oliver didn't respond for a few seconds, he said, "It's Walter...Walter Steele." Moira leaned in and said helpfully, "You remember Walter, your dad's friend from the company." Oliver nodded. Then, Walter turned to Ella and said, "And welcome to you, Ella. It is a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand, which Ella took. "It's nice to meet you too," she said.

Then, Oliver walked past them, towards the maid who had entered the entrance room. "It's nice to see you, Raisa." She smiled and said, "Welcome home, Mr. Oliver." She then leaned around him and said, "Mr. Merlyn phoned. He asked if he could join you for dinner." "Wonderful," said Moira.

Suddenly, a door opened elsewhere in the house. Oliver looked around. Moira said, "Oliver. Did you hear that?" Oliver walked over the the stairs, Ella following him. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, a girl a few years older than Ella appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey, sis," said Oliver with a smile on his face.

With a huge grin on her face, the girl, Thea, descended the stairs. "I knew it. I knew you were alive," she said before she reached the bottom and threw her arms around Oliver. "I missed you so much," she said. "You were with me the whole time," Oliver said back.

After a few moments, Oliver pulled away, and said to Thea, "Thea, I want you to meet someone." Pointing to Ella, he said, "Thea, meet your niece." Ella smiled and said, "Hi Aunt Thea. I'm Ella."

Thea looked shocked. "You… She's your daughter?" she said to Oliver. "I'll explain later," said Oliver. Looking satisfied with that answer, Thea stepped up to Ella and gave her a hug. "Nice to meet you, Ella," she said.

(An hour later)

Oliver walked out of the bathroom in a towel. Ella was sitting in a chair, dressed in a bathrobe Thea had loaned her. Oliver walked up to a window.

Oliver voiceover: _After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable._ Ella voiceover: _All of this, unlike anything I have ever known, is completely strange to me. It feels like I'm in another world, especially after 6 years on that island._

Oliver then walked over to a mirror, Ella silently joining him.

Oliver voiceover: _The person I see in the mirror is a stranger._ Ella voiceover: _When I look in the mirror, I see a person I've never seen in my life._

Oliver and Ella soon made their way down to the entrance room, where Oliver picked up a picture of him as a child with his father. Suddenly, the front door opened behind them.

"What did I tell you?" said a voice that, to Ella, was unfamiliar, but to Oliver, was one he knew all too well. "Yachts suck," said the voice again. Oliver smiled, putting down the picture, and turning to face the owner of the voice, a young man about Oliver's age. Both smiled as the man walked towards Oliver. "Tommy Merlyn," Oliver said right before they embraced. "I missed you buddy," said Tommy.

As they separated, Oliver started to speak, but Tommy interrupted, saying, "Who's the good looking girl?" Ella gave him a look that indicated to Tommy he was setting foot in dangerous territory. But that was nothing compared to what Oliver said next.

"She's my daughter, Ella," said Oliver as he put his arm around her. Tommy looked stunned. "How-?" "I'll explain at dinner. That's what I promised everyone else, and that's what I'm promising you."

Tommy still looked stunned, but he eventually shrugged a little, then held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Ella." Taking his hand, Ella said, "It's nice to meet you too."

(Dinner)

"Okay, so what else did you miss?" said Tommy as dinner started. "Super Bowl winners- Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. Uhh, a black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost", they were all dead. I think." Oliver didn't pay a whole lot of attention, watching his mother and Walter at the other end of the table. Ella tried to pretend she knew what Tommy was talking about, but in reality, only the fact about a black president meant anything to her.

"What was it like there?" Thea asked. The whole table suddenly went silent. "Cold," Oliver finally responded.

Tommy spoke up. "Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on. And you're welcome too, Ella." "Thanks," she said, enjoying a bite of mashed potatoes, one of the most delicious things she had ever eaten. "That sounds like a great idea," said Moira. "Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office," said Oliver.

Walter paused, and Moira made a gesture with her head. Then, Walter said. "Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Condsolidated isn't going anywhere."

Suddenly, Raisa, who was bring over some fruit, tripped and bumped into Oliver. "Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver." Oliver then replied in Russian, Raisa's native tongue. Only Ella, who had learned a little Russian from her dad, understood him.

Tommy, in surprise, said, "Dude, you speak Russian?" "I didn't realize you took Russian in college, Oliver," said Walter. "I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter," said Oliver. Everyone went quiet again, and Ella guessed Oliver had hit a sensitive topic. "Dad," she said slightly patronizingly.

Thea said, "I didn't say anything." "She didn't have to," said Oliver.

After a few moments, Moira said, "Oliver." She and Walter then took hands before she said, "Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father." Walter then spoke up. "We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone." "It's okay," said Oliver.

After a few seconds, Tommy spoke up. "Going off of her 'Dad' comment, are you going to finally explain everything about you and Ella, and how you're her dad?" Walter, Moira, and Thea looked expectantly at Oliver.

Oliver looked at them all and sighed. Then he nodded. Pausing again, he started to talk.

"I'm not Ella's biological father. I don't know who is, or who her mother is." Everyone looked confused, so Oliver continued.

"Just a few days after I landed on the island, I found Ella. She was just a little girl at the time. She was hurt, starving, and on the verge of death. I and the man who helped me saved her, though he soon died. I took over the sole responsibility of caring for her. Over time, we became extremely close, and I started to love her like she was own. So, I pretty much adopted her. It's not legalized, obviously, but to me, Ella is my daughter."

They all just stared at him. "Where do you come from, Ella?" asked Walter. "I don't remember," she said. "I got to the island about a year before Dad before that, for some reason, I can't really remember." Nobody but Oliver knew she was lying. But Ella knew she couldn't tell them her past yet, if ever.

Oliver then stood up. "May Ella and I be excused?" Moira just looked at Oliver before nodding. Ella then stood up, and she and Oliver walked out of the room. Tommy said, "Hey. Dont forget about tomorrow, buddy." Oliver grabbed him by the arm to show he was acknowledging Tommy.

Everyone else just looked at each other. "Wow," said Thea. Walter turned to Moira and said, "We will have to arrange for Oliver to legalize him adopting Ella soon." Moira just nodded.

(That night)

Oliver slept on the ground by the window in his room, Ella right beside him, not wanting to be away from her father their first night in the mansion. Oliver was being plagued by nightmares of what happened on the _Queen's Gambit_ , while Ella was being plagued about nightmares of her past.

Suddenly, they started to wake when they heard a voice. Oliver grabbed the person and flipped them, pinning them to the ground. Ella started up and was about to attack the other person in the room until she realized it was Walter. Upon realizing the person he had pinned was his mother, Oliver scrambled back towards the window, Ella right beside him. They looked terrified at Moira and Walter.

Moira knelt down, trying to comfort Oliver and Ella, but they were consumed by what had just happened. The ghosts of the past would not leave so easily, it would seem.

(The next morning)

Oliver knelt down beside his bed, pulling out the green case he had brought home with him. On the other side of the room, Ella was looking in her purple case. After leafing through some of the items,she carefully took her weapon out of the box and slid it inside her jacket, careful to make sure it wasn't really noticeable.

As they walked out of the room, Ella said, "I'll meet you down in entrance." Oliver nodded, then headed off to see Thea, while she walked down to the entrance. She hung out there for a few minutes, waiting for her dad.

Soon, he came down, Tommy right beside him. "Okay, let's go!" said Tommy as he led Oliver and Ella out to his car. Oliver took the front seat, and Ella sat in the back.

As they drove through the city, Tommy pointed out a few things that had changed to Oliver, and everything that was notable to Ella. Ella heard Tommy telling Oliver that he was throwing him a welcome home party, but she hardly listened. She was too busy eying some good looking restaurants.

Then, she heard Tommy say, "And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. Why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?" She saw her dad eying an old Queen Consolidated factory, and knew what he was thinking. Yes, that place would serve well.

"No reason," said Oliver. "So, what did you miss the most? Steaks at the Palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?" "Laurel," Oliver immediately said to interrupt him. Tommy's face grew more serious. "Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?"

(CNRI)

Ella stood next to her dad, waiting for Laurel. Then, she heard footsteps, and saw her dad look up. Looking up herself, she saw a quite beautiful woman standing in front of them. "Hey, Laurel," said Oliver, confirming the woman's identity. Laurel looked like she didn't know what to think.

After a few moments, Oliver said, "Wanna take a quick walk?" Laurel stood still for a few moments before nodding. As they walked out of the building, she said to Ella, trying to sound polite, "And who are you?" "Ella Queen. This is my dad," she said, playfully shoving Oliver. Laurel looked shocked, and Oliver quickly clarified, "Adopted. Found her on the island and took care of her." Laurel calmed down and nodded.

As they started walking down the street, Oliver said, "You went to law school. You said you would." "Yeah. Everyone's proud," Laurel responded. After a moment's pause, Oliver said, "Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?"

After another moment's silence, Laurel said, with the most minuscule trace of humor, "Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" "No. Not really," responded Oliver.

"Why are you here, Ollie?" said Laurel. As they stopped and Oliver and Ella turned to face Laurel, Oliver said, "Two things. First, I wanted you to meet Ella. Second, I wanted to apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her."

"For what?" Laurel asked, "For falling under your spell. How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did." "I never meant to-" Oliver started, but Laurel interrupted. "She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend." After pausing for a moment, she continued, "We buried an empty coffin, because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you."

Oliver took a moment to respond. "I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry." "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than 5 years."

Ella gave Laurel a slight glare. Even though she felt very justified, and she guessed Ella thought the same, something about that glare told Laurel that Ella wouldn't appreciate her dad being insulted too much, and Laurel guessed that, even though she was a teenager, Ella was not someone to mess with. She quickly walked off, leaving them behind.

The two of them quickly found Tommy, who led them to his car. "Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat sushi all day. What do you say?"

As Tommy finished, a van drove up behind them. Oliver grabbed Tommy and pulled him out of the way, while Ella leapt the other way. Suddenly, men wearing masks that looked like red skulls appeared out of nowhere, shooting them with sedative-tipped darts. As she fell unconcious, Ella saw one of the masks fill her field of vision.

(Abandoned warehouse)

"Mr. Queen! Mr. Queen!" said a voice. Suddenly, bags were lifted off Ella and Oliver's heads. One of the masked men said in a deadly voice, while holding a taser, "Did your father survive that accident?" When Oliver didn't respond, the man said, "I ask the questions. You give me the answers." When Oliver still didn't respond, he tazed Oliver.

"Hey! Leave my dad alone!" shouted Ella. "Ah, so you have a daughter, eh?" the masked men asked Oliver. Then, he faced Ella and said, "Be quiet and let the grownups talk little girl."

As he turned away, Ella felt furious. Reaching within herself, she let her power take over. The bonds holding her hands behind the chair began to unravel themselves.

The masked man asked Oliver, "Did he make it to the island. Did he tell you anything?" After Oliver still didn't answer him, he tazed Oliver again. After recovering from it, Oliver said, "Yes, he did." "What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?" asked the man.

After a few seconds, Oliver looked up at the man with hatred and said, "He told me I'm going to kill you."

The masked men chuckled. The leader leaned back into Oliver's face and said, "You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair."

Suddenly, Oliver and Ella both brought their hands forward. "Not anymore," they both said, then they both sprang into action. Oliver scuffled with the leader, then used him as a shield when one of the others fired his assault rifle at Oliver. The leader was quickly killed, and the man who shot ran away. Oliver chased after him.

Ella started engaging in hand to hand combat with the third. He quickly delivered a powerful punch to the chest that knocked her back and made her stumble.

But, as he drew a knife and moved to finish her off, she suddenly lifted her hand, open slightly as though she were grabbing something invisible. All of a sudden, the masked man felt like he was choking, and he was lifted off the ground.

The girl rose to her feet and walked right up to him. "I don't want to do this. But you kidnapped us, and now you've tried to kill us. Plus, nobody can know our secret."

Ella then reached into her jacket and pulled out a metal cylinder. Her weapon. She held it up so the masked man could see it. "Nobody alive, save my dad, has ever seen this weapon. You, sadly, will be the first person in Starling City to find out what it does."

She then stepped right up to him and placed the open end of the cylinder to his chest. She then lifted her thumb, poising it over a button. "You wanna know what this does? Well, it does this."

She pressed the button. With a strange sound, a beam of purple energy sprouted from the man's back.

Ella held it there as the beam hummed. Then, she said to the man, "You know, you really picked the wrong person to mess with."

She then pulled her weapon back, and the purple beam followed it, revealing itself to be coming out of Ella's weapon like a blade of a sword. Ella then let the man's body fall to the floor as she finished giving her advice to the now dead man.

"Because nobody messes with a Jedi."

 **And there we go. That's the end of Chapter 1.**

 **Yes. Ella is the Jedi of this story. You'll get her full back story soon.**

 **Its really late right now. So I will end here with a request to review.**

 **To be continued in "The Crusade Begins".**


	2. Chapter 2- The Crusade Begins

**Hey guys. Back with Chapter 2.**

 **This chapter will feature some real action. The Arrow and the Jedi will take on Adam Hunt, and the Earth will finally be exposed to the power of the Jedi.**

 **Enough chit-chat. Let's get going.**

 **Chapter 2- The Crusade Begins**

Oliver sat next to Tommy and Ella on the couch, looking into the eyes of Detective Quentin Lance.

"So, what you're saying is a guy in a green hood and some girl with some kind of laser sword came in and took out three armed kidnappers?" Lance asked, "I mean, who are they? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Oliver said, "Find them and you can ask."

Lance just looked at Oliver for a second, then looked at Tommy and said, "What about you? You see the hood guy and the laser sword lady?"

"I saw… Movement," Tommy said, "And a purple glow. Everything was blurry. I was kinda out of it."

"Yeah," Lance muttered. Then, he said, "It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asked.

"Scrubbed identities. Untraceable weapons. These were pros," Lance's partner said. Lance turned to Moira and Walter and said, "Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy and granddaughter back, or a queen's ransom, as it were."

After a pause, he said, "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe," looking at Oliver. Everyone knew what he was inferring.

"I don't find your tone appropriate detective," Moira said. "If Oliver and Ella can think of anything else, they'll be in touch," said Walter as he rose to his feet, "Thank you, gentlemen, for coming."

Lance and his partner gathered their things. As Lance stood, so did Oliver and Ella. "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" Lance said to Oliver. The two then looked at each other for a moment. Then Lance looked at Ella, and, in an attempt to be somewhat polite to her, said, "It was nice to meet you, Ella." She nodded respectfully, an emotionless expression on her face.

Lance and his partner walked out of the room, Raisa escorting them. Oliver and Ella turned to look at Tommy, who was looking back at them.

(The next morning)

Oliver stood at a nightstand, looking at newspaper clippings about Adam Hunt with Ella. As he put one down, Oliver looked at a picture of him and Laurel.

The two of them then walked to the desk. Oliver opened his father's notebook, to a page where the name Adam Hunt sat in the middle of a page.

"You are different," said a voice. They both looked up to see Raisa standing in the doorway, holding a tray in her hands. As she walked into the room, she said, "Not like you to read a book."

As Oliver closed out of what he had up on the computer, he leaned back in his chair and said with a smile, "I missed you, Raisa."

"No kitchen on the island," Raisa said with a smile. Ella grinned. That was one of the main things it was hard for her to adjust to. The incredible food here.

"No," Oliver responded with a smile, "No friends either, except for Ella." He finished by patting Ella on the arm. Ella smiled at her dad.

Oliver then stood up and moved to take the tray from Raisa. It included some of his favorites, and a big platter of mashed potatoes, which had become Ella's favorite food. "Hey. Thank you," he said to Raisa as he took the tray. He set it on the stand at the foot of his bed, then turned back to her, asking, "Do I really seem different?"

"No," said Raisa, "You're still a good boy."

"Oh, I think we both know I wasn't," Oliver said with a slight grin. "But a good heart," said Raisa. "I hope so," Oliver said.

"I want to be the person you always told me I could be," he said, then looked at Ella. "And a good father to you." Ella smiled and hugged Oliver.

Later, as Oliver and Ella walked out of the house, Oliver wearing a nice blue shirt and his jacket, and Ella wearing sweats and a T-shirt, they heard Moira call their names. They turned to look at her. She was walking towards them.

"I want to introduce you to someone," she said, pulling them towards where Walter was standing with another man.

"John Diggle," Moira introduced the man as, "He'll be accompanying you from now on."

"I don't need a babysitter," Oliver said, "And neither does Ella. We can take of ourselves."

"Darling," Walter said to Moira, "Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection…" "Yes, I understand," Moira interrupted, "But this is something I need."

Ella rolled her eyes a bit, but she and Oliver grudgingly gave in.

Very soon, they were driving through town in the backseat of the car, with Mr. Diggle in the front seat.

"So," Oliver said to try and break the awkward silence that had been in the car for a bit now, "What do we call you?"

After a second's silence, Mr. Diggle said, "Diggle's good. Dig if you want."

Looking intently at Diggle, Oliver asked to clarify, "You're ex-military." "Yes, sir," Diggle responded, "105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now."

After a second, he continued. "I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. and Miss Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?"

Diggle sat waiting for an answer for a few moments. Then, when he received none, he asked, "Sir?" There was the sudden sound of one of the doors opening and closing. He turned his head to look, and saw his two charges were no longer in the car. He quickly stopped and got out of the car. He looked around for them, but didn't see them.

A little ways away, Oliver and Ella walked down the street, holding large duffel bags. They reached the fence surrounding the closed factory. They threw the bags over the fence. Oliver took a running start, then climbed over the fence. Ella simply jumped, using the Force to help her clear the fence in one leap. They then picked up their bags, and walked towards the closed factory.

When they opened the doors, they found it was a mess inside. They walked forward, then stopped.

Oliver voice-over _: The abduction was unexpected. It forced us to step up our plans._ Ella voiceover _: But what we told the police was true._ Oliver voice-over: _The man the in the hood was there._ Ella voice-over: _As was the girl with the laser sword._

Oliver and Ella voice-over: _And they're just getting started._

Oliver smashed open a section of floor, leaving an opening into the floor below. They lowered their things through the hole with a pulley, then they jumped down, landing without breaking any bones. They then cleared the area, forming a nice alcove for them to set up shop.

They moved to set up their equipment. Once it was all set up, Oliver turned on a generator to power it all up. Oliver and Ella worked to program their computers and get them set up, then moved to something just as important.

Oliver began to sharpen the arrows he had made, while Ella began practicing with the Force, using it to lift and throw around objects.

They then moved to strength training. Oliver started using the salmon ladder he had made for himself, while Ella started using one with smaller distances between each thing that Oliver had made for her. They then did various other strength building exercises they had developed on the island.

Once they were done, Oliver took up his bow, slung a quiver of arrows over his back, and moved to face a wall. Ella released a bunch of tennis balls, which bounced towards the wall. Oliver drew an arrow, and began firing. Six he fired. When he was finished. All six of the tennis balls were pinned to the wall. Ella then stepped forward, wearing a helmet designed to block her eyes. She turned to face Oliver, igniting her lightsaber.

Oliver looked at her, then rapidly fired 4 arrows. With even moving her body, she cut each one of them in half, then used the Force to fling the fragments away. She then used the Force to pull the helmet off her head and move it through the air towards a pedestal she had made for it. She looked at her father and said, "I think we're ready."

They then walked to one of their computers, where Oliver pulled up the news. A story about Adam Hunt, and the suit against him, which was led by Laurel, was on.

Oliver voice-over: _Adam Hunt- His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way._

Oliver walked to the case and pulled out his bow, as Ella twirled her lightsaber in her hands.

Oliver voice-over: _He hasn't met us yet._

(Hours later, Adam Hunt's parking lot)

Adam Hunt walked out of the elevator and started walking towards his car, accompanied by an aide and guards.

He spoke to his aide. "You remind Grell, I put him on the bench. I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale."

"Yes, Mr. Hunt," the aide said. "And this attorney, Laurel Lance- You said she wasn't going to be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation," Hunt said.

He then stopped, turned to the aide, and said, "Why are you still here?" The aide hurried off, and Hunt resumed walking towards his car, accompanied by his guards.

There was a sudden whishing noise, and a light fixture overhead exploded in a shower of sparks. Hunt and his guards froze for a second as the lot grew darker.

There was another whooshing sound, and one the guards collapsed, an arrow in his chest. "Get in the car!" the second guard said, hurrying Hunt into the car. Once Hunt was in the car, the guard pulled out his gun and started firing wildly, hoping to flush whoever this mysterious attacker was out of hiding.

When he stopped, a voice said, "Hey, you missed."

Suddenly, the guard heard the sound of whishing cloak, and a figure dropped to the ground far ahead of him. A second later, what looked a blade made of purple light suddenly sprouted from the figure's hand.

He opened fire. But the figure swung the purple blade, and seemingly deflected the bullets. Then, as the figure started running towards him, he heard another wishing sound, and collapsed as an arrow entered his body.

In the car, Adam Hunt was starting to feel nervous, especially when he heard his second guard fall. What was going on?

Suddenly, he saw a dark figure appear outside the car door. A second later, some glowing purple thing sprang through the car door, and began moving in a circle, melting the metal as it went. When the circle was finished, the purple thing retracted, and then the door was yanked free. Then, a hand sprang into his field of view, then pulled back. As it did, he was yanked by an unseen force and sent flying out of the car.

Turning around so he could see what was going on, Hunt saw a man dressed in green, with a green hood, holding a bow, with an arrow aimed right at him. Standing next to him on the ground was what looked like a young woman, her facial features covered in a black mask. She wore a black outfit, with a black cape. In her hand, she held a metal cylinder, with a blade of purple energy sprouting from one end. He instantly decided to call it a laser sword.

"What? What?" he exclaimed, "Just-just tell me what you want."

The man in green jumped to the ground, grasped Hunt by the front of the shirt, then pulled him up. "You're gonna transfer 40 million dollars into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night."

"Or what?" Hunt demanded. "Or we're going to take it, and you won't like how," said the young woman with the laser sword.

The man in green then let Hunt go, the woman deactivated her laser sword, and the two started walking away.

"If I see you again, you're dead," Hunt yelled after them. The two turned around. The man in green shot an arrow through the back window of the car. The woman then reached out with her arm. The door that had been cut out suddenly lifted into the air. The woman made a throwing motion, and the door was seemingly thrown into the passenger door of the car.

Hunt turned to look at the car, trying to process what was happening. When he turned back, the two were gone. He looked around the parking lot, not sure what to think.

(The next day, Adam Hunt's building)

"The man was wearing a hood. A green hood, and he had a bow and arrow. The woman, she was dressed in black, and she had some kind of purple laser sword. And, she send my car door flying with a wave of her hand."

Hunt said this to Detective Lance and his partner. The two detectives looked at each other.

"What you don't believe me?" Hunt said. He then turned to his desk, picked up one of the man's arrows, then turned and showed it to them, saying angrily, "Those two maniacs put two of my men in the hospital."

Lance's partner, Lucas Hilton, took the arrow, then passed it to Lance, who said, "Well...thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on...Robin Hood and a witch with a laser sword."

Hunt looked Lance right in the eye, then said, "Hey, pal. I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now the man said they'd be here by 10:00 tonight. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security." Hunt indicated the man in question.

Hilton and Lance looked at the man, then turned back to Hunt. As Hunt walked to his chair behind his desk, Lance said, "Well...uh, thanks for your time." he and Hilton then turned walked out of the office.

"It looks like Queen and his daughter were telling the truth," Hilton said. "Yeah, well," there's a first time for everything," Lance said. As they entered the elevator, Lance said, "If this hooded guy and witch girl come looking for trouble, they'll find it."

(Queen Mansion, that evening)

Oliver and Ella walked out to the car. Oliver was wearing a suit, and Ella was wearing a dress, the first dress she had worn in a long, long time. Oliver opened the car door, and stopped. Diggle was sitting in the back seat. After a moment, he said, "Put on your seat belt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party."

Oliver got in the car, followed by Ella. The strapped in, and the driver drove off, heading towards where the party was being held.

When they got the party, Ella kept real close to her dad. She had only ever been in an environment like this once, when she once stumbled into a club on Coruscant. It had slightly terrified her, since she was so young.

As they headed into the party, Oliver checked his phone. It was 9:07. They had about 50 minutes left until he'd told Adam Hunt they would come for the money.

As they descended the stairs, Tommy motioned for the DJ to stop playing music. He walked up to Oliver and shouted, "Hey, everybody. Man of the hour!"

Everyone cheered. Ella clung to her dad a little more tightly. She saw some girls shooting her envious looks. She knew what it looked like. Nobody outside the Queen Mansion, except Tommy, knew Ella was Oliver's daughter.

The song "We Are The Champions" began to play as Tommy led Oliver up onto the stage. Ella remained with Tommy, holding his hand tightly.

"Thank you very much, everybody," Oliver called out to the partygoers.

Tommy offered Oliver a shot, which he accepted. After drinking it, he shouted, "I missed tequila!" Everyone cheered, and a new song came on.

(Adam Hunt's building)

\Hunt picked up a glass and took a drink. It was 9:25. 35 minutes to go until the man said he and his companion would be there. He security personnel were preparing their weapons.

Hunt walked to Mr. Drakon. He could hear loud music. "What the h***'s going on out there?" he asked. "It's from across the street. Party for that guy that got rescued off that island- Oliver Queen."

Hunt took another drink, then turned away from the window.

(Back at the party)

Ella stood at the bar. Since she wasn't old enough to drink alchohol, the bartender had prepared a glass of root beer just for her.

She walked over to her dad and Tommy as Tommy said, "As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden."

Thinking she knew what they were talking about, she rolled her eyes. Oliver asked, "Which one is she?" "The one who looks like the chick from 'Twilight'," Tommy responded.

"What's Twilight?" Oliver and Ella both asked. "You're so better off not knowing," Tommy responded.

Oliver then turned his head, and saw Thea, with some of her friends, talking to a man. As he watched, the man slipped her something. They both smiled, then the man walked away.

"Back in a minute," Oliver said. Not wanting to get involved, Ella hung back to talk to Tommy.

They chatted about the party, Ella revealing she wasn't super comfortable in this environment. Tommy laughed at that, promising he had her back.

When she saw her dad walking away from Thea, she hurried to join him. She saw him throw something in the trash can. As she caught up with him, he bumped into someone. It was Laurel.

Ella, Oliver, and Laurel all froze for a second. "You're here," Oliver said, with a slight hint of surprise. "Tommy," Laurel clarified, "He made it clear we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter we could go?"

Oliver nodded, and lead Laurel and Ella to an upper floor, away from the noise.

"I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died," Laurel began, "That was wrong."

"If I could trade places with her, I would," Oliver responded. Ella wisely kept quiet.

After a few moments, Laurel stopped and said, "About Sarah. There's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know."

"Ok," Oliver said.

After a moment, Laurel asked, "When she died, did she suffer?"

After a split second, he said, "No."

Laurel paused, then said, "I think about her every day." "Me, too," said Oliver.

"I guess we still have one thing in common then," Laurel said. After a pause, she said, "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...if you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here." She then looked at Ella and said, "The same goes for you, Ella." "Thank you, Laurel," Ella said.

Suddenly, Oliver's phone vibrated. He pulled it out. It was 10:00. Hunt hadn't transferred the money.

"Something wrong?" Laurel asked. "I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it," Oliver responded.

Laurel looked at Oliver. Oliver waited for a second, then said, "Laurel...you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't."

Laurel looked at him, confused. "Stay away from me," Oliver said, "Otherwise, I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it'll be worse."

He paused for a second, then said, "Got to roll. Got 5 years of debauchery to catch up on."

Laurel looked at him for a second, then said, "You know what, Oliver? You're wrong. That island did change you. And I don't mean it just made you a father. At least now you're honest." She then walked away. Oliver stood in place, then turned and walked away. But, Ella ran after Laurel.

"Laurel," she called. Laurel stopped and turned to her. "I'm sorry, Ella. I didn't mean anything against you," she said.

"I know," said Ella, "And please, just give my dad some time. He hasn't gotten over the horror of the island yet. He needs time."

Laurel looked at Ella. "I'm not sure about that, Ella. But, if you ever need somebody, give me a call. I can tell you turned about better than Oliver."

Ella looked annoyed, but she nodded. She then turned and ran off to find her father.

She found him as he was speed-walking through the crowds. When she caught up to him, he said, "I took care of Diggle. We have to hurry." Ella quickly followed her father, ready to give Adam Hunt what he had coming.

(Adam Hunt's building)

Mr. Drakon ordered the guards to their positions. 10:00 had passed just a few minutes ago. If they were coming, those two would be arriving soon. He walked into the office and shut the doors, locking them.

He turned to Hunt and said, "It's past 10. He's never getting in here."

Hunt stared out of the window. Maybe they were just trying to scare him. He didn't see the grappling hook arrow fly in and attach to the cement just to the side of the window.

Outside the building, the police were gathered, waiting to see if the two they were looking for would try and come in the front door.

Suddenly, up in Hunt's office and the hallway outside, all the lights went out.

Then, the guards in the hallway heard the ding of the elevator. As the doors opened, an arrow flew out, striking one of the men, who went down. The others moved, but one was suddenly thrown against the wall.

Then, the man in the hood stepped out and attacked two guys. A second later, the woman came flying out, her purple laser sword springing to life in her hand. She attacked the other two guards. She cut one's gun in half with one stroke of her laser sword, then swung and cut off the other guard's hand, the one he held his gun with. He fell screaming. She then ducked a punch from the first guy, then used her power to throw him into the ceiling, knocking him out.

In the office, Hunt and the guards in there watched the door intently as the sound of the fighting stopped. They could see the glow of the woman's laser sword through the glass. Suddenly, the man smashed through the glass. The guards in the office fired at him, only to realize it was actually one of the guards from the hallway.

Then, the man in green pointed his bow through the hole and fired, killing one of the guards in the office. He then entered the office and attacked one of the other guards, quickly knocking him into the wall. He then shot an arrow towards Hunt, but it didn't hit him.

"You missed," Hunt taunted. "Really?" the man asked in surprise. Hunt got confused. Then, the second guard got back up and grabbed the man's bow. The two scuffled for a second, until the woman entered, her laser sword deactivated and hanging from her belt. She held out her hand, and the last guard froze. His hands flew to his throat, and he made choking sounds. The man in green watched as the woman slowly strangled the guard with her power.

However, as the last guard was fighting, Hunt had slipped out of his office. He called the police in front of the building and said, "They're here."

Lance heard it. He called on the radio, saying, "All units, converge! All units, converge!"

In the office, the man and woman stood as the guard slowly choked. Finally, he went limp, and the woman used her power to throw him headfirst into Adam Hunt's desk, where he lay still.

Then, the police entered the hallway, guns aimed outwards, searching for the two.

Suddenly, they appeared in the shattered glass door. All the police aimed their guns, shouting, "Lay down your weapons or we will open fire."

"Go," the woman told the man, who ran for the window. The police opened fire, but, at the same instant, the woman's laser sword materialized in her hand, its blade spring to life. At almost superhuman speed, she twirled the laser sword. The police saw little sparks of light along its length, and they realized that she was blocking their bullets with her laser sword. Meanwhile, the man in green jumped through the window and slid down a line to the building across the street.

When they realized they couldn't shoot her, they stopped. Two SWAT guys rushed her, but she raised her hand, and they were immobilized. She then made a throwing motion with her hand, and the two SWAT guys were thrown back. Lance and the others scattered. As they did, the woman ran for the window. Lance shot after her, but she blocked the bullets before jumping through the open window, sliding down the line herself.

Lance and Hilton rushed to the window, watching to where the woman was sliding to. "Tell me you saw that," Hilton said, as though he still couldn't believe it.

Lance said, "Ok. let's go, move." He hurried everyone back to the stairs.

(At the party, a few minutes later)

Everyone was enjoying the music when a police officer in full gear approached the DJ and said "Cut it."

Coming off the escalator, Lance said, "Search the building, roof to basement. Find him!"

Raising his voice, Lance shouted, "Starling City Police! The party's over, kids." People started booing as police officers started walking through the crowd.

Tommy turned around to find Lance standing right in front of him. "Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here," lance said, "Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?"

"Detective!" came Oliver's voice. Lance and Tommy turned to see Oliver, Ella clutching his arm, approaching.

"It's a private party," Oliver said. "Yeah?" Lance said, "Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?"

"Who's Adam Hunt?" Oliver asked. "He's a millionaire and bottom feeder. I'm kinda surprised you two aren't friends."

"I've been out of town for...a while," Oliver said. Tommy grinned.

"Yeah," lance said, "Well he just got attacked by the guy with the hood and the girl with the laser sword, the two that saved your a** the other day." "The hood guy and the laser sword lady," Oliver said.

"You didn't find him?" he then asked inquisitively, then said, "I'm gonna offer a reward."

He turned to everyone at the party and shouted, "Hey, everybody. 2 million dollars to anybody to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood and a lady with a purple sword." Everyone cheered.

Oliver turned back to Lance, who walked right up to Oliver until his face was right in front of Oliver's. "Did you even try to save her?" "Ok. Let's go, partner," Hilton said, thinking that Lance was about to lose it.

"Did you even try to save my daughter?" Lance asked. "Sarah wouldn't want this," Hilton said, trying to calm him down, "Partner, let's go."

As he backed away, Lance looked at Ella and said, "You made a poor choice of a dad, kid." Then, he turned away and stalked off. Oliver then walked onto the stage and said, "It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!" With that, the party resumed.

(The next morning)

"What the h*** are you talking about?" Adam Hunt shouted into his cell phone. He walked to his desk, continuing to shout, "40 million dollars doesn't just up and vanish!" After a second, he said, "Untraceable? It's 40 million dollars! Find it!"

He sat down his chair, putting his head in his hands. "How did they do it?" he asked himself. He didn't notice the arrow that had "missed" him, still where it had stuck, and a green light blinking on its tip.

Down in their lair, Ella watched as Oliver worked on transferring the money into the accounts of those who had been swindled by Hunt. Then, Oliver opened his father's book, and crossed off the name Adam Hunt. One down. Many more to go.

 **And that is the end of the chapter.**

 **Please review. That's it. I got my wisdom teeth out today, and I'm a little out of it. So I've got nothing else to say.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	3. Chapter 3- A New Target

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter.**

 **This will feature the events of episode 2. Also, the normal episode intro will be a thing in this story, but this chapter's intro will be from Ella, to give you a little of her backstory.**

 **ClearWriter1987:** Ella is not a Dark Jedi. She's more of a Gray Jedi. She still adheres to the light side. However, she was just a little girl when the Empire rose and she came to Lian Yu. After all she's been through, especially during those five years with Oliver, and being around him so much, I think she's gotten the same view of justice as Oliver. She still wants to protect the innocent and to do good, but she's a little less picky about how she goes about doing it. Also, she's a little more willing than normal Jedi to eliminate people she thinks are threats or are standing in the way of her objective. Just like Oliver.

 **Okay. Got nothing else to say. Let's get started. And yes, not the best chapter title.**

 **Chapter 3- A New Target**

 _My name is Ella Queen. When I was 7, in my early Jedi training, the Empire rose, and i was forced to retreat to my home world of Naboo. When the Empire found me a year later, I was evacuated to Terra, and crashed on the island of Lian Yu. It was there I met my new father, Oliver Queen. Now, we will fulfill his father's dying wish: to use the list of names he left behind and bring down those who are poisoning our city. And these men will know the power of the Jedi._

Ella spun through the air, using her lightsaber to cut down a man trying to kill her. Beside her, Oliver ducked under a flying fist and slammed his bow into the offender, knocking him out.

"What's going on here?" their target, Marcus Redman, asked, fear starting to creep into his voice.

Oliver shot an arrow at a man pulling out a gun. Meanwhile, another man tried to get up and rush them from behind. Ella leaped towards him, cut off his hands, then threw him down into the gravel on the top of the building, knocking him out.

Oliver took care of the last guy protecting Redman with an arrow. He and Ella then walked up to Redman. Redman pleaded with them, but Ella used the Force to throw him off the top of the roof and onto the top of a fan. Oliver leaped down beside him, smashed apart the cover, then grabbed Redman and held his head dangerously close to the spinning blades, Redman begging him to stop.

"Marcus Redman," Oliver began in his gruff voice. Ella leaped down beside him, her lightsaber glowing brightly, and finished, "You failed this city!"

Redman begged them not to hurt him. Oliver responded by saying, "Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money." "Do it now," Ella threatened.

"Okay," Redman gasped out. Oliver then let him go, and he and Ella hurried off into the night.

(The next morning)

Oliver walked into the living room of the family mansion. He was wearing his suit. Beside him, Ella was wearing a red dress that was one of the clothing items Thea had loaned her.

As they walked in, they could hear the news talking about their little excursion the night before.

"Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilantes."

Oliver, now standing behind a chair, pointed to the TV and said, "These two get more air-time than the Kardashians, right?"

Thea looked at him and said, "Five years on an island and you still know who they are."

"I've been catching up," Oliver replied, "It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away."

"No, the city used to be different," Moira said from her position in an armchair, "People used to feel safe."

"Oh, what's the matter, Mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?" Thea asked jokingly.

"Do you have any questions about today, Oliver?" Walter asked, "A simple proof-of-life declaration, and an explanation of your relationship to Ella. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and present the adoption papers, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be avoided, and your adoption of Ella can be legalized."

"It's fine, Walter," Oliver said, "I've been in a courtroom before."

"Four times by my estimate," came Tommy's voice as he entered the room, "You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?"

"I wish everyone would," Moira said as Walter helped her into her coat.

"I'd hang," Oliver told Tommy, "but we're headed to court."

"I know. That's why I'm here," Tommy said, "My best friend is getting legally resurrected, and his adoption of his daughter is getting legalized, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Right. Okay. What about you?" Oliver asked Thea.

"Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me," Thea said as she walked past him and Ella and out of the room. Just after she did, Diggle entered the room.

"Mrs. Queen? Car's ready," he said. Everyone followed him out and got into the car.

When the car pulled up to the courthouse, there was the expected mob of reporters. For the most part, they were shouting questions about what happened on the island. But, a few shouted questions demanding to know who Ella was, who was clinging tightly to her father's arm. She had never had to deal with things like paparazzi on Coruscant or Naboo, and found it overwhelming.

Finally they got into the courthouse and hurried to the courtroom. Once there, Oliver began, Ella sitting at the bench with the lawyer presiding over their case. Once the judge gave him the go-ahead, Oliver began his piece.

"There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor. My father didn't make it. I almost died, I...I thought that I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island. When I reached it, I knew, I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us.

"Then I met Ella," he said, turning to smile at her before turning back to the judge, "She was only a little girl at the time, only 9 years old. She was orphaned, had already been stranded on the island for a year, and was near death. I saved her, protected her, took her under my wing. I did my best to raise her as my own.

"During those 5 years, it was that thought of living for me and my father, and Ella, that kept me going, in the hopes I might one day make it back, and have a normal life with my daughter."

After he finished, the lawyer stood up, as did Ella, who moved to stand by Oliver's side.

"Your Honor," the lawyer said, "We move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit 5 years ago, and legalize his adoption of Ella Satele Queen. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid."

The judge asked to see the adoption papers, and, after looking them over, approved the motions. With that, Oliver and Ella exited the courtroom with Walter, Moira, and Tommy.

As they descended a staircase, Moira said, "Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet you there. And Ella, I think it's time we introduce you to Queen Consolidated."

"Uh, Mom, that was, uh…" Oliver said as he stopped her, "a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow,? Please?" Ella nodded her agreement.

After exchanging a look with Walter, Moira looked back at him and said, "Of course."

"Thank you," Oliver said. Walter and Moira then continued on. Oliver and Ella stood there for a few moments before they continued descending the staircase.

"Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company," Tommy said. "Tommy, I'd just spent five years away from civilization. I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

Right as he finished, they reached the bottom, turned a corner, and ran right into Laurel.

"Hi," Oliver and Tommy greeted awkwardly. Even though it was an awkward situation, Ella still gave Laurel a brilliant smile. Laurel returned it with just a slight grin, then looked emotionless at Oliver and Tommy.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asked Oliver.

"Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking. And formalizing Ella's adoption," he responded. After an awkward moment of silence, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My job," Laurel said. "Right," Oliver responded. "More like the D.A.'s," Laurel's friend, Joanna, said.

Noticing they had someone else with him, Oliver stretched out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi, Oliver Queen." "Emily Nocenti," she said, taking his hand.

As he pulled his hand back, Oliver pulled Ella forward. "This is my daughter, Ella Queen." Ella extended her hand, smiling brightly at Emily, who found herself unable to stop the ends of her mouth from twitching up. She took Ella's hand politely, and, looking to Oliver, said, "I didn't know that Oliver Queen had a daughter."

"I adopted her," Oliver said.

"Yeah, he found her on the uncharted island he's been on for the past five years. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister," Laurel said, bitterness evident in her voice, "He was with her when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice. Excuse me," directing the last two sentences to Oliver. She then pushed past them.

"It was mice to meet you," Emily said to Oliver, before turning and smiling a little at Ella. "You too," she said to Ella, who smiled back.

"Let's go," Joanna said, who herded Emily after Laurel.

Oliver, Ella, and Tommy stood there for a few moments before Tommy grasped Oliver by the shoulder and said, "Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go."

As they exited the courthouse, they heard paparazzi, but they weren't focused on the trio just exiting the building. They were clustered around Martin Somers, who was there for the trial to begin the case against him.

"I don't know what I did to engender this witch-hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this, I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you."

The reporters began shouting questions to him, but he walked away from them, heading towards the entrance to the courthouse. Unfortunately, as he did, some of the reporters saw Oliver, and started heading towards him. He and Ella started making a beeline for the car.

The reporters surrounded them, asking questions. Some asked, "Is it true that this girl is your daughter? Can you comment on that?"

Diggle caught up to them and started escorting them to the car, trying to fend off some of the reporters.

He finally managed to get the two of them in the car. Turning around, he shouted, "All right. Everybody step back." He then grabbed one photographer trying to lean in to photograph Oliver and Ella in the car, saying in an irritated voice, "Hey, man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon! Back!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of squealing tires, and the car drove off, Oliver at the wheel, Ella beside him, and Tommy and Diggle standing on the sidewalk, watching them drive away. Tommy turned to Diggle and said, "This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?"

It didn't take long for them to reach the old factory. The two hurried down into their base, and began strength training. Oliver climbed hand over hand up a long rope stretching from the ceiling, while Ella began using the salmon ladder.

Oliver voice-over: _Martin Somers. Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on my father's list._

Once they were done with the rope and the salmon ladder, they began sparring with metal rods. Not fiercely enough to hurt each other, but enough to make a difference in their fighting.

Ella voice-over: _The city's police and DA can't stop him, or won't._ Oliver voice-over: _Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong._

(That night, the port)

Somers approached one of his men, very irritated.

"You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?"

Suddenly, there was a whish, and the lights went out. They flickered a few times, as several more whishes and the sound of blows hit their ears. They was also a strange noise, and beam of purple light suddenly appeared from around the corner. The next second, something hit Somers, and he lost conciousness.

When he regained conciousness, he had the feeling of the world being upside down. Then, he realized he was upside down, hanging off the ground, with the vigilantes standing in front of her, the woman holding her glowing purple laser sword in her hand.

"Martin Somers…" the woman said. "Who the h*** are you?" Somers demanded.

"You have failed this city," the man said angrily. He drew an arrow and shot it at Somers, purposefully missing, meaning it as a warning. The woman then plunged her laser sword into the ground, cut out a circle of cement, pulled it up with her power, then cut through the piece of cement like it was wet butter.

"You're gonna testify in that trial," the woman said angrily. "You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning," the man said furiously before shooting another arrow that sliced open Somers' cheek, who howled in pain.

Somers clutched at the spot. He turned away for a second, then turned back. The vigilantes had vanished like ghosts.

 **And that is the end to that chapter. I will finish up this episode in the next chapter.**

 **For those of you who are wondering, I got Ella's middle name from the name of a Jedi from the** _ **Star Wars: The Old Republic**_ **games. I haven't played those games, but I've watched trailers for them, and one of the Jedi featured in them had an almost identical name. I thought it would be an interesting choice.**

 **Other than that, I don't think there's much else to say, except to ask you all to review, and watch for the next chapter.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Triad

**Hello to all my readers. I'm back with Chapter 4.**

 **I will try and finish episode 2 with this chapter. I'm gonna try and do each episode in 2 chapters each if possible.**

 **Also, if any of you are wondering, I haven't done flashbacks yet intentionally. However, I will start doing them when Oliver and Yao Fei first find Ella on the island. When that is, I'm not entirely sure. But I will let you know. Also, I'm going to keep most parts of episodes that show other characters out of each chapter unless I feel it's essential to the story. You may have noticed me doing that. I will also be slightly changing some lines and actions since Ella is now a part of this.**

 **Also, just so you know, Ella is the only person from the Star Wars galaxy that will be in this story. Someone from that world will be showing up in my Season 2 story, but even then, not until like halfway through. Sorry.**

 **Okay. Let's get started. And again, sorry about the title. I seem to have lost my touch with making good titles.**

 **Chapter 4- The Triad**

Oliver walked into his living room, Ella at his side. The first thing he noticed was his mother talking with Diggle. He had heard their voices, and as he entered the room, he heard his mother ask Diggle, "Now where do you think my son and granddaughter are going on these chaperone-less excursions?"

Diggle answered, "Ma'am, I truly do not know." Oliver decided to take some heat off Diggle and said, "And he truly doesn't."

Both Moira and Diggle turned to look at Oliver and Ella. As the two approached, Moira asked Oliver, "Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you two run off to."

Oliver gave a chuckle. He stayed quiet for another moment before answering, "We've been alone for 5 years. 6 in Ella's case."

"I know that, Oliver," Moira said. "Mom," Oliver said to interrupt her. Then, when he was sure he had her attention, he emphasized, "Alone."

"I see," Moira said. "It's hard adjusting back to civilization. We just like to go out and be with just each other. It makes it a little easier to adjust. I promise we'll try and let you know when we just want some alone time," Oliver said as he put his arm around Ella, which brought a small smile.

"No," Moira said, coming from around the couch to stand in front of them, "I'd much rather you take Mr. Diggle with you on your next excursion. It's not safe. You've already been abducted once. There are two maniacs out there, hunting the wealthy."

"Those maniacs saved our lives," Ella said to try and reason with Moira.

"This isn't a game," Moira replied, "I lost you once, Oliver. I am not going to go through that again. And I am not going to lose my granddaughter just after I got her."

After a moment, Oliver and Ella both replied, "Okay." Oliver followed up with, "Dig's my guy."

"Thank you," Moira said softly before walking away, leaving Oliver and Ella with Diggle.

"Sorry to give you so much grief," Oliver said.

"I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen," Diggle said, "You don't even come close to my definition of grief. But I tell you what… You ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me." He looked at the two of them for a moment to emphasize it, then walked off.

Just then, Thea walked in. "Where you going?" Oliver asked.

Caught off guard, Thea said, "Uhh, somewhere loud and smoky. And don't bother to try and pickpocket my stash this time because I'm gonna go get drunk instead."

"Thea," Oliver said, slowly walking towards her, "Do you think that this is what Dad would want for you?"

"Dead people don't want anything," Thea said, her tone getting a little colder, "It's one of the benefits of being dead."

"I was dead," Oliver said, "And I wanted a lot."

"And dead people do want things, Aunt Thea. My parents are dead, but I still see them in my dreams, and they tell me that they want me to make them proud. That's part of what strengthened me enough to survive that island," Ella said to Thea. Thea looked at Ella for a while, then turned to Oliver.

"You apparently didn't want your family, Ollie. You've been home on week, and all you do is avoid Mom, ignore Walter, and judge me. Don't wait up." She walked off, leaving Oliver and Ella standing there in the doorway of the living room.

(The following day, Queen Consolidated)

The elevator door opened, and Walter walked out. Moira followed him, then came Oliver and Ella, who was holding her dad's hand.

"As you can see Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit," Walter said as he walked towards his office. Oliver whistled as he looked around. The place sure had changed.

He greeted a few of the office staff, while Ella remained silent.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Moira asked. "Yes, I am," Oliver said, "My daughter less so."

This drew Moira's attention to Ella. "Don't worry Ella. You're alright up here. I understand for someone as young as you, after 6 years on that island, this place may come as a shock. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll come to like it."

As they walked into Walter's office, Walter said, "I remember when your father used to bring you here as a boy. You always were so excited."

"Dad let me drink soda in the office," Oliver said with a smile.

"Ah, so that's why you enjoyed coming," Moira said as if she had just solved a mystery that had been bugging her.

As Oliver and Ella looked around, Walter said, "Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads into cutting-edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy."

"That's neat," Oliver said a little too quickly.

"Excuse me?" he called to one of the staff outside the office, "Can I get a sparkling water or something cold please? And a water for my daughter?" The woman stood up and went to fetch the drinks.

"Sweetheart, Oliver," Moira said to regain his attention, "Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit."

Oliver looked at them for a second, then said, "Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down."

Moira and Walter were quiet for a moment, then Walter said, "The company's about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences Division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name."

"Nice," Oliver said, a little too flatly and again a little too quickly.

"And," Moira said, "We'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company."

"No," Oliver immediately said.

"No," Moira replied moving towards him, "Your...your company."

"No, I don't want to lead anything," Oliver said, "Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here."

"You said that you wanted to be a different person," Moira said, "You are Robert Queen's son."

"I don't need to be reminded of that," Oliver said.

"Well apparently, you d…" Moira said, but Oliver interrupted her, "And if I take a leadership position in the company, what'll happen to Ella? I'll hardly get to be around her anymore. We've been by each other's side for 5 years. Even though I'll still get to see her if I do it, I'm not gonna take a position in the company in exchange for less time with my daughter."

Moira stopped, and looked at Walter, who spoke up. "Everyone understands that this transition is difficult for both of you."

"Thank you, Walter," Oliver said, "Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me? Or that you're asking me to make my daughter less important than the company?"

Moira just looked at him. She would've been completely embarrased in him if not for that last line. As much as she hated to admit it, she could see where Oliver was coming from. She would put her children before the company in a heartbeat. Unable to say anything, she turned and left.

When Oliver and Ella left the building, they were again swarmed by paparazzi. Diggle tried to keep the reporters away from the two while moving them towards the car.

Ella clung tightly to her father's arm. Some of the reporters thrust microphones in her face, shouting questions. She was feeling very overwhelmed, and was starting to shake. Oliver turned and said, "Hey, keep away from my daughter."

That provided a momentary distraction Diggle needed to hurry them down the steps and into the car before the reporters could completely regroup.

Diggle took a seat next to them in the back seat. Reporters continued to surround the car.

"The driver will be here any minute," Diggle said. Oliver didn't pay much attention. He was too busy trying to calm Ella. This paparazzi experience had been the worst so far, especially since reporters had approached her this time. Despite her experience on the island, she was very unprepared for paparazzi, and was shaking a little.

"I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City, the next 5 in Afghanistan. You know what I learned?" Diggle asked.

"That there's no place like home?" Oliver asked.

"No, just the opposite," Diggle replied, "Home is a battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore."

Diggle paused and looked at Oliver and Ella. Then, he said, "Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be."

(That night, the docks)

Martin Sommers was sitting at his desk. He heard footsteps and looked up to see a woman in a red dress and white hair. Chien Na Wei, a major leader of the Chinese Triad.

"Thank you for coming," he said. "Anything for a friend," Na Wei replied.

"We're not friends," replied Sommers, "You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port."

"For which you're pad a lot of money," she replied.

"I don't get paid enough to have arrows shot at me or get threatened by a witch," Sommers shot back, "You need to take these two seriously. They are bigger threats to your operation than Nocenti ever was."

"Except now it's Nocenti's daughter that is the problem," Na Wei responded, "Unlike your two friends, we know where to find her."

"Don't be an idiot," Sommers said, "You take out Emily Nocenti, and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me, and then the entire Triad to the ground."

"Then we kill Miss Lance," Na Wei responded. This time, Sommers didn't say anything.

(The next day)

Oliver and Ella stood watching a news report about the Martin Sommers case. Both were in the process of getting dressed for the day, though neither were wearing their shirts. They picked them up off the trunk at the foot of Oliver's bed, unaware Thea had walked into the room and was staring at them.

As they put on their shirts, Thea walked towards them and asked, "Wait, how did you two get those?"

In a frustrated voice, Oliver asked, "Don't you knock?" He and Ella tried to hurriedly put their shirts on, but Thea stopped them.

"Noi, wait… Mom said that there were scars," Thea said, but stopped when she pulled apart Ollie's shirt and saw the scars across his body. She looked at them shocked, then looked at Ella, who sighed and lifted her shirt enough for Thea to see the scars that covered her body too.

"I-I'm…"Thea said, unsure where to begin, "Oliver, Ella, what happened to you two out there?"

After a moment, Oliver said, "I don't want to talk about it." "It's still painful to remember," Ella said.

Thea scoffed, then said, "Of course you don't want to talk about it. You never want to talk to me about anything. Except for my social life."

She turned to leave but Oliver said, "Wait. Where are you going?"

Thea turned to him and said, "Why should I tell you?"

Oliver walked over to Thea and said, "I'm sorry, Thea. I -we- need to get better at talking about what happened there." "But we're not quite ready yet," Ella said.

Thea looked at the two of them, then said, "Do you have a second?"

"Yeah," Oliver said. "Good. I want to show you something out back."

She led them out onto the property. They followed her till they came to an open space.

"Sometimes when I felt...whatever," Thea said as she led them towards two stones, "I'd come here."

Oliver and Ella looked at the stones. They were headstones, marked with the names Robert Queen and Oliver Queen.

Thea knelt to brush some stuff off Robert's stone. "About a month after the funerals, Mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether. The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to you." She pointed at the stone marked Oliver Queen.

Oliver and Ella both looked at Thea, who continued to speak. "I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on. And then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead.

"Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in."

With that, Thea gave them one last look, then walked back towards the mansion. Oliver and Ella continued staring into the middle distance, not moving, then looked back at the stones.

"Aunt Thea's right," Ella said after a moment. Oliver was quiet for another minute before he said, "Yeah, she is."

(That night, Laurel's appartment)

Laurel was working on some things for the Sommers case when there was a knock on her door. She looked up, confused. She wasn't expecting anyone. She walked to the door, and looked through the peephole. She sighed when she saw who it was. She opened the door, revealing Oliver, who was holding a paper bag, and Ella.

"Hi," Oliver said, "Are you okay?" Upon seeing her raised eyebrows, he clarified, "There are two cop cars outside."

"How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?" Laurel asked. Before Oliver really got a chance to reply, she asked, "What are you doing here, Ollie?"

"According to what Ella said to you, coming to my senses," Oliver said, "My sister...She pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that...It would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in."

"So you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away," Laurel responded. "I did that to protect you. And, as Ella has apparently said to you, I wasn't quite right at the time. Then, I saw you yesterday and I realized that I hurt you."

Laurel just looked at the two of them, sighed, then stepped aside, allowing them in.

"Thank you," the both said as they walked past her into her apartment. She looked at Oliver for a moment, then shut the door.

Oliver walked around, looking at the apartment. "Wow. This place hasn't changed in five years."

"I really haven't had time to redecorate," Laurel said as she entered the living room behind them.

"I'm a jerk," Oliver said as she walked past them. She stopped when he said that.

"Before the island, I was a jerk," Oliver said as laurel turned to face them, "And now I'm just a...I'm a damaged jerk. With a daughter."

"What's in the bag?" Laurel demanded.

Oliver held it up and said, "I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you."

Laurel looked at him, thinking he was alluding to something she was not interested in. Then again, why would he bring Ella along for that? But, she was disproved when Oliver reached into the bag and pulled out a tub of ice cream. She started to smile a little as Oliver said, "Eat ice cream."

Laurel got a bowl and scooper. They settled down around her coffee table and started to eat. Laurel scooped up her helping, then watched with amusement as Ella, after eating her small share, fought with her father for the tub across the coffee table.

"Come on, dad, I need more," Ella said. "No, you've had yours," Oliver said back smugly.

Ella looked at him, then did something that almost made Laurel laugh. She rested her chin in her hands, then looked right at Oliver, put on the cutest expression she could, and blinked her eyes a few times. Oliver just looked at Ella, smiling, and loosened his grip on the tub a little. Fast as a viper, Ella lashed out and snatched the tub of ice cream out of his hand.

"Hey," Oliver protested, but Ella had already scurried around to the other side of the couch behind her before looking right at her dad before slowly starting to eat the ice cream, staring at her dad with the smuggest smile Oliver had ever seen on her face.

He sighed and shook his head. At this point, Laurel couldn't contain herself, and laughed a little. Oliver turned to smile at her. "Except for having my ice cream stolen by own daughter," glancing at Ella for an instant to say, _There will be consequences for this_ , "This is as good as I remember."

Laurel smiled before taking another bite of ice cream.

Oliver took a deep breath, then said, "My mother wants me to join the company."

Laurel looked at him. "Yeah. Take my rightful place," Oliver said.

Laurel looked right at him and said, "I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe."

Oliver looked away, glancing at Ella, who had stopped eating and was now looking at her dad with seriousness. Then, he said, "You know, after five years, I have plans. I have things that I have to do. And I have a daughter to care for. I can't do that if I'm...I don't know...Attending board meetings and stockholder briefings."

Laurel looked at him and said, "Oliver? You're an adult. You can say no." "Oh, I tried," Oliver responded, "Didn't take."

"Well, then don't tell her. Show her. Be the person that you want her to see you as. And keep playing the daughter card. That ought to help convince her. Trust me. I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval," Oliver reminded her.

"He blames himself more than he blames you," Laurel said, "He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you."

"I am sorry," Oliver said. "You apologized already," Laurel said. "And it'll never be enough," Oliver said.

Suddenly, Ella shot up straight, alert. Oliver and Laurel looked at her. Oliver knew exactly why she probably did that. Then, he heard a faint sound. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "What?" Laurel asked.

The sound came again, but a little bit louder. Laurel turned her head towards it. While she was distracted, Oliver pulled a butter knife off the table, and Ella quietly pulled out the pocket knife she had taken to carrying for situations like this. "There's someone on the fire escape," Oliver said as he started to stand.

A moment later, he reached for Laurel's hand. "What?" she asked. "Come on, we gotta go," Oliver said. He pulled her off the couch and ran for the front door, Ella covering their rear. As they reached the front door, it was smashed open, and men came into the apartment. One raised a gun as Oliver pulled her back the way they had come. He pulled her lower as the man started to fire. Laurel screamed as bullets flew around her apartment.

They raced for her bedroom only for a man to smash through the window. Oliver Laurel back out of the bedroom as Ella attacked the man, She easily blocked his strikes, grabbed his weapon, pulled it out of his grasp, then whipped around and slashed open his throat with her knife. She dropped the man's weapon and hurried out of the bedroom.

As Laurel and Oliver re-entered the living room, they came face-to-face with a woman. He knew her at once. China White. It had been years since he'd seen her. He should've known, with the Sommers case, that she'd be in Starling.

The sound of a gun cocking drew their attention. They saw the first man with his gun aimed. Then, a gunshot rang out, and the man dropped. Diggle came through the door, pistol raised. China White ran as Diggle shot another guy who had come in through the bedroom window and grabbed Ella from behind. As he fell, Ella raced after China White, only for her to attack Diggle. Oliver, Ella, and Laurel watched as Diggle seemed to be holding his own. Then, three men smashed through the main window, all aiming their guns at Laurel. One fired, but Ella jumped in front of her, taking the bullet in her shoulder. She then lunged at them, knife in hand. One fired a pistol at her, but she somersaulted over a fallen table then hopped up. She jumped up onto one man, threw her legs around his neck, grabbed the neck of a second man, and twisted her body, bringing them both to the ground. She grabbed a broken glass shard, ignoring the cuts it opened in her hand, then stabbed the shard through one of the two men's eyes. She then stabbed her knife through the neck of the second before she threw the knife at the third man. It hit him in the wrist, causing him to drop his gun. She swung her leg at his, knocking him off his feet. She then picked up a fallen pistol, jumped up, and shot the third man through the heart.

Meanwhile, Diggle was losing. China White had pinned him. She was about to stab him, but Oliver jumped in. He threw the butter knife, hitting China White's hand and knocking the knife out of her grip. She quickly got up and ran out of the apartment.

Laurel ran to Oliver and threw her arms around, sobbing a little from fear. Ella ran up to them and threw her arms around both of them.

"Are you hurt?" Diggle shouted after he picked up his gun. "No," Oliver responded.

"Are you hurt, Mr. and Miss Queen?" he shouted again. "No! No!" Oliver shouted back. "This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard," Diggle said. He hurried off to check the other rooms as the sound of sirens hit their ears.

Minutes later, the police showed up. They started carting out the bodies of the dead men.

Laurel was sitting with Oliver and Ella when Detective Lance hurried in. He and Laurel rushed into each other's arms.

"Are you alright?" Lance asked as they separated. "I'm okay," Laurel said, then asked, "Those cops that you put on me…"

Lance sighed. "They…" He hesitated. Diggle explained it for him.

"I went outside to ask for a light, and they were both dead in the squad car. That's when I hurried up here."

Laurel covered her mouth, horrified. "It's okay," Lance said to re-assure her, then walked around her towards Diggle.

"Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want," he said. "I was just doing my job, sir," said Diggle.

"No, your job is protecting him," Lance said, looking at Oliver. Then, he looked at Ella and walked to her. "Ella, I may not like your dad, but I knew there was something I liked about you. Thank you for helping save my daughter. If you ever need a favor, all you have to do is ask. And, if you're interested in joining the police one day, I can help with that." Ella nodded to show she understood.

Then, he turned to Oliver. "It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. If it weren't for your daughter, I'd be telling you to stay the h*** away from Laurel. But if this happens again, you can bet I will be."

"Dad!" Laurel protested. "No, Laurel…" Lance said.

"It's okay," Oliver interrupted, "I understand."

Lance looked him in the eyes for a moment longer before turning back to his daughter. Ella clutched her dad's arm, and he squeezed her hand in return.

(Back at Queen Mansion)

Elaa slowly wandered around her room. Her dad was downstairs with Diggle, and he'd told her to relax until he came to get her for their mission tonight.

She had just risked a lot by her display tonight. It would have been simpler to just charge them, grab one of their guns, then shoot all three of them. Because of the way she had handled those three men, Ella felt she was exposing herself to suspicion of being the Jedi.

She slowly knelt down, then placed her hands on her knees. She opened her mind to the Force, letting it flow through her. She could still sense it. A darkness lay over Starling City. It was not just because of the people on the list. But something more sinister was at play in Starling.

And, there was that distant darkness she had felt. It was hard to feel, but it was out there in the world. It was distinct, and stood out among everything else. Sooner or later, she would have to find out what it was.

Suddenly, her door opened. She looked to the door and saw it was her dad. "It's time," he said. She jumped up and followed him out of the house.

They hurried to the factory, where they donned their outfits and took their weapons. It was time to pay another visit to Martin Sommers.

(The docks)

Martin Sommers hurried to finish packing up a few things, while talking to one of his men behind him.

"Triad b**** screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. That's not gonna happen. Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight."

The man he was talking to lifted his radio and called into it, "Wallace?" Static. "Wallace, you copy?" Static. "Wallace?" This time, there was a reply, but it wasn't Wallace.

"Wallace isn't here. But we are," the voice said. Sommers straightened. It was the man in the hood.

"We need to move, now. Move," Sommers ordered as he hurried off.

"Sir, we got six men up there," the guy with him said. "It's not enough. Move it!" Sommers ordered.

Outside, on the infrastructure around the docks, Ella and Oliver leaped around, taking down every guy one by one. The guards fired their guns, but couldn't touch the two of them, and each one fell.

Soon, the two reached the top of a large container. They stopped there, scanning the area. Oliver spotted their target. "Sommers!" he shouted as Sommers ran into a warehouse. The two jumped down and followed him into the warehouse. There were crates scattered around the interior, and a large support pillar in the middle.

Oliver drew an arrow and shot, pinning Sommers against a crate. "Oh, ***. No, no, no!" Sommers cried. "He can't help you," Oliver said before firing another arrow to pin him in better.

"We want the truth about Victor Nocenti!" Ella shouted angrily. "I can't. The Triad will kill me," Sommers protested.

Ella leaped forward, bringing her lightsaber up so the tip was hovering just a few inches from his throat. "Really? 'Cause the last time I checked, my laser sword is two inches from your throat! So, I'd be more worried about us!"

"All right, all right, all right," Sommers said, "It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad."

"Acting on whose instructions?" Oliver demanded. When Sommers didn't immediately respond, Oliver shot an arrow into the crate right above Sommers' head. "Whose?" he demanded.

"All right, all right," Somers gasped, "It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me."

Then, Sommers looked over their shoulder. Oliver and Ella turned around to see China White standing there.

"Move away from him," she told them both in Chinese. "Make us," the two replied in fluent Chinese.

China White attacked them. She quickly used her knife to knock Ella's lightsaber out of her hand. Ella didn't care. She simply continued to fight with her fists.

The three became a whirling flurry of limbs. Striking, blocking, ducking, striking again. China White was almost their equal in hand-to-hand combat. But, there was two of them, and only one of her. She began using something akin to guerilla tactics, striking them, jumping back to avoid them, then striking again.

The fight took them in a complete circle around the pillar. As they fought, they started to hear police sirens.

Finally, White managed to knock Oliver to the ground. Ella grabbed her arms, and the two struggled.

Suddenly, a voice sounded around them, amplified by a megaphone. "This is the police. Put down your weapons. You are surrounded."

China White hurried off, in no mood to fight the police. Ella used the Force to summon her lightsaber, helped her dad to his feet, and the two hurried off, determined not to get caught.

As they exited the warehouse, they saw a large shipping container. Oliver threw his bow on top of it, then clambered onto it. Ella leaped onto the top. They then dropped to the ground on the other side.

A split second later, Lance came out from between two more containers and raised his pistol. "Freeze!" he ordered.

The two of them froze, heads lowered. Lance took a few steps toward them. "You twitch, and you're dead." He was speaking mostly to the man in the hood, knowing the witch with the laser sword could easily block any bullet he fired.

"Weapons down, hands up," he ordered. The two stood there for a second. Then, the man in the hood threw something at him. It struck his pistol, knocking it out of his hand. Lance rubbed his hand for a moment, then looked back. The two were gone.

Then, he turned around and saw a small arrow embedded in the container behind him, a green light flashing on its tip. Curiosity overcame him, and he reached out to it, pressing a button on its tip. There was a rewinding noise, then Martin Sommers' voice came out of it, saying, "It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me."

Lance turned away from it, looking around. "You son of a b****," he said to himself. He now had proof against Martin Sommers.

(The next morning, the factory)

Oliver opened his chest and set his bow down in it. Ella removed her belt that held her lightsaber and hung it on its rack. She then removed her cloak, leaving her in just her Jedi combat outfit.

Oliver voice-over: _Laurel was right. I can't be the Oliver my mother wants me to be and still keep the promise I made to my father. I have to be the person I need them to see me as._

(Later that day, groundbreaking site)

A crew of reporters and other various people had gathered for the groundbreaking of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center. Walter stood up to begin the ceremony.

"Welcome. And thank you all for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen Memorial Applied Sciences Center," Walter said. Everyone present clapped.

"Now, this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies."

"Whoa! Whoa!" came a familiar voice. Everyone looked to see Oliver standing in the crowd. Ella stood beside him, wearing jeans, a plain T-shirt, and a sweatshirt. Oliver took a drink from off a platter a woman was holding. After taking a drink, he set it down and approached the stage, saying, "What about me? Right? I'm a legacy."

Ella stopped beside Tommy and Laurel. "Ella, what is your dad doing?" Laurel asked her. "You'll see," Ella said, her face emotionless, but a little bit of humor sparkling in her eyes.

Oliver had been making a bit of a show going up on stage. Now, he stepped up to the microphone and said, "Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen. Watch some television, read a newspaper, I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly, though, I'm famous because I'm Robert Queen's son. Uh, but as Walter, who's my new dad, Who is...Huh, Sorry. As Walter was saying, I'm not much of a legacy, per se."

Oliver you don't have to do this," Walter whispered to Oliver. "No. Sit. Sit!" Oliver said, his voice being broadcast by the mike. Laurel and Tommy stared at him, then glanced at Ella, who was smiling a little now.

"See, I was supposed to come here today, and I'm supposed to take my rightful place at the company," Oliver said, his voice starting to become a little more serious, "Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be. So, please, stop asking me to be." He then stabbed the golden shovel down and walked off the stage.

Ella turned to Laurel and Tommy, grinned, then hurried off after her dad. Everyone else sat there, a little confused and surprised. Oliver walked off, away from the ceremony, Ella right beside him.

(Later the day, Queen Mansion)

Oliver sat down at his desk, Ella standing behind him. He took out his father's notebook, took a pen, and crossed out the name Martin Sommers. One more down.

Later that afternoon, Oliver and Ella walked down to the two tombstones on the property. A few men with tools and wheelbarrows stood behind them.

They stopped in front of Robert's stone. Oliver knelt down, paused, then started to speak.

"All that time on the island, plotting my return, I didn't realize how hard it would be. To reconnect with Mom, Thea, Laurel. Okay, I didn't...I didn't know how painful it would be to keep my secrets. You asked me to save the city. To right your wrongs. I will. We will. We swear." Oliver said, taking hold of Ella's hand, "But to do that, I can't be the Oliver that everyone wants me to be, which means that sometimes, to honor your wishes, I need to dishonor your memory. I'm sorry."

He then sighed, stood up, then walked back towards Diggle was waiting for them. "Take it down, he told the men with the tools. He then walked the rest of the way to Diggle in silence.

"Will you be going out tonight, sir?" Diggle asked. Oliver and Ella turned to him, and Oliver said, "Definitely."

 **There we go. That's it.**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to get this update up. I recently got a second job, and I'm now working 69 hour weeks. I have almost no time to write anymore. I'll still try and write as often as possible. But periods between updates will start to get longer.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm excited for the next episode's chapters.**

 **Please review, and stay excited for future updates.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	5. Chapter 5- Deadshot

**Hey guys. Back with another chapter.**

 **This will feature the encounter with Deadshot. I'm eager to see how this turns out.**

 **Let's get this show on the road.**

 **Chapter 5- Deadshot**

It was a rainy night at the factory. In their lair beneath it, Oliver and Ella were training themselves, Oliver on a weight puller, and Ella on her salmon ladder.

Oliver voice-over: _My name is Oliver Queen. To my family, I am the brother and son who just returned home after being lost at sea for five years._ Ella voice-over: _I am Ella Queen. To my father's family, I am just the poor orphaned girl he brought back with him from the island._

Oliver voice-over: _They don't know we came back home with a mission, to bring justice to our city, and they never can._

Ella voice-over: _The men and women we've targeted are dangerous, corrupt, a virulent cancer._

Oliver released his weight lifter, and Ella jumped down from her salmon ladder. They moved silently to the desk.

Oliver voice-over: _Cancers like James Holder, whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in the Glades._ Ella voice-over: _There have been many fires and too many funerals._

Oliver opened the case and removed his bow as Ella strapped her lightsaber to her belt.

 _Oliver voice-over: But cancers can be fought and conquered. Sometimes all it takes is a surgeon, and the right instrument._

The two of them donned their outfits, then headed out.

(James Holder's home)

James Holder came out onto the roof of his house, dressed in a bathrobe and swimsuit. He was talking on the phone.

"Other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I'm feeling pretty good. Plus, now that this lawsuit's been settled, we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries." He chuckled, then said, "Ok. I'll see you in the office first thing in the morning."

Holder put down his phone, then turned towards his pool. He raised the bottle in his wand, ready to open it, when there was a whish and the bottle shattered. Holder jerked back, startled. Then, he turned to the right. There he was. The man in the hood.

"I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call out," he told the Hood. Then, he heard another noise, one he had never heard before. He turned around, and saw the Witch, he purple laser sword glowing in her hand, and she stalked slowly towards him from around the pool.

"They can't hear you," she said, throwing the guns she had taken from his security at his feet.

"What the h*** do you want?" he asked the Hood.

"How many people died in those fires? How many?" the Hood demanded. Holder leaned back a little, aware of the fact the hum of the Witch's laser sword was growing slightly louder.

Unknown to three, about a hundred yards away, on another roof, a man sat with his sniper rifle pointed at the roof, using his rangefinder to help him aim.

"The courts say you don't owe your victims anything. I disagree," the Hood said to Holder, both unaware the sniper had locked Holder in the center of his rangefinder. His finger rose to position around the trigger.

"James Holder," the Hood began, "You-"

Suddenly, the cracks of rifle shots rang out. A spurt of blood came from Holder's chest. The Hood spun around, shooting blindly to where he thought the shot had come from. Holder, already dead, splashed into his pool.

The sniper fired several more shots. They missed. He fired at the Witch, but she easily blocked the bullets with her laser sword.

The shots stopped. Both the Hood and the Witch looked at the floating body of James Holder. The Hood then looked to see he had actually been hit. It wasn't bad though.

They looked again at the body of James Holder. He was dead, but not because of them.

There was a new player out there.

(The factory)

Oliver set down a piece of gauze he had used to soak up some of his blood for testing. Meanwhile, Ella sewed up the wound from the sniper's bullet. Oliver found it slightly amusing she could do this without flinching, but was severely unnerved by paparazzi. He realized he'd found an effective teasing tool to use on his daughter later.

Oliver brought the gauze piece to another table to get a better look at it.

Oliver voice-over: _It's no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy._ Oliver opened the notebook and and crossed off Holder's name.

Oliver leaned back in his chair. He was feeling weird. "You okay, dad?" Ella asked with concern.

He nodded, still feeling a little woozy. He stood up, only to stumble. "Dad!" Ella said with concern, grabbing him to steady him.

Ella looked at the blood stains on his shirt on his shoulder, and immediately diagnosed the problem. "The bullet. It was poisoned."

She forced her father back into the chair, grabbed a water bottle, and ran to his case. She looked through it until she found the herbs they'd brought back from the island. She hurried over to her dad, forced the herbs into his mouth, and handed him the water bottle. He quickly drank, then dropped the bottle and lay back in the chair, suddenly feeling very tired. "Dad, are you okay?" Ella asked. He slowly nodded his head, before fading off.

He woke up hours later, Ella sitting next to him, watching him. "Thank goodness you're awake," she said, "You fell asleep for little while."

She paused, then said, "It's been a while. We should hurry home. Your mom will be worried about us."

Oliver threw back his head, sighed, then grabbed his jacket, and he and Ella hurried out of the factory.

(Not much later, Queen Mansion)

Oliver and Ella walked into the living room. They immediately saw something that disturbed them. Two police officers were talking to Moira and Walter. The immediate thought that ran through Ella's head was, _Oh no. They found out it's us._ Then, she and Oliver noticed Thea sitting on the couch, looking bored and unhappy. Part of Ella breathed a sigh of relief, while another immediately started to feel suspicious.

Then, Diggle turned around. Ella hadn't even noticed him. Oliver asked him, "What happened? Thea ok?"

Diggle nodded, then explained the situation. "Cops brought her home. She and some of her friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses last night. Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree."

Oliver and Ella looked at Thea, disbelief filling them, especially Oliver. He knew Thea wasn't the same person she was before the accident, but he hadn't imagined she'd reached this level.

Diggle took a deep breath, then said, "So how was your evening, sir?"

"You mean after we said we had to use the bathroom and we never came back?" Oliver asked. Diggle just nodded before saying, "I guess from now on, I'll be watching you pee."

The three of them just stared at each other before Oliver moved towards what was happening in the room, Ella behind him. Walter was just thanking the officers, and offered to escort them out. He and the two officers quickly left the living room.

Moira looked after them, then turned to Thea. "Last time it was public intoxication. This time breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world."

"You know, when you pay off the store owner, you should check out the merchandise. They got some pretty killer outfits," Thea said. Ella was surprised. It was like she didn't even care.

Moira seemed to be getting impatient. The instant Thea stopped talking, she ordered, "Thea, go get ready for school."

Thea looked at her mother and said, "Uhh, you know, I was thinking of taking a sick day."

Moira looked at Thea for a moment before she relented and said, "Fine. Go get some sleep."

Smiling triumphantly, Thea turned away and walked out of the room. As she passed Oliver and Ella, she said, "You look like crap."

As she left the room, Oliver turned to his mom and asked, "You're letting her play hooky?"

Moira sighed a little and said, "When your sister gets like this, it's best to give her her space." "She's testing you," Oliver pointed out.

"Yes. And where'd she learn that from?" Moira asked rhetorically.

"Mom," Oliver said, "When I was her age, you and dad let me get away with murder. Looking back, I could've used less space and more parenting."

Oliver turned away from his mother and walked away. Ella remained where she was for a moment, then said, "He's right. He was a little harsh with me while raising me. And now, I listen to everything he tells me to do." She started to turn away, then smirked and said, "Unless it involves ice cream."

(James Holder's roof)

"It doesn't make sense," said Quentin. "Holder fits the profile," his partner, Hilton said, "Wealthy dirtbag. Red meat for the Hood and the Witch. And we recovered at least one arrow, and a gun from a guard that looked like it had been cut with a laser."

"Yeah," said Lance, "Only this time the cause of death is a double tap through the heart, and our perps don't use firearms."

"Maybe they've finally figured out there's better ways to kill people than with a bow and arrow and a laser sword. Even though that laser sword does block bullets," Hilton said, voicing his slight admiration for the Witch's weapon, a sentiment a number of officers shared, "It's like you said. These two are whackjobs."

Lance looked back at the pool. He still wasn't convinced. Yes, he hated the vigilantes. But still, he wanted to be completely justified in catching them. As much as he hated them, he wasn't going to just pin this crime on them when he had no evidence they'd killed Holder.

(The factory)

Oliver and Ella sat at their desk, analyzing Oliver's blood he'd collected earlier, trying to ID the poison that had been on the bullet. It didn't take long to find a match.

Oliver voice-over: _The bullets were laced with curare, a rare and deadly poison. The killer's unique MO._

The two got on their computers and looked to see if any known killers matched this MO. They got a match.

Ella voice-over: _This guy has killed all over the world- Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese. Interpol even has a code-name for him-_ Oliver and Ella voice-over: _Deadshot._

Oliver voice-over: _I was prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs, but Deadshot has no morality, no honor, no code. He doesn't kill for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on our list._ Ella voice-over: _In fact, it puts him right at the top._

(Later, the factory's upper floor)

Oliver opened up the door, spreading his arms wide. "What do you think?" he asked as he walked in. Tommy, Ella, and Diggle followed him.

"Great spot for a nightclub, or what?" Oliver asked. "Sweet," Tommy said, "Though I got to tell you man, if you're thinking about calling it Queen's, I don't think you're going to get the clientele that you were hoping for."

"Private office," Oliver said, pointing towards where he was thinking of putting said office. "For the private one-on-one meetings, I'd imagine," Tommy said. Ella rolled her eyes. Honestly, the dude was kinda creepy with all the sexual references he made.

"Hopefully the occasional two-on-one meeting," Oliver said. "Guys!" Ella exclaimed, "Watch your language around the kid!" She tried to say it so she knew she meant it, but tried to be a little humorous about it.

"Right. Sorry," Tommy said with a smile. He kept forgetting Ella was always around now.

"Man, are you sure you wanna do this?" Tommy asked Oliver, "It's not like you really have any experience in running a...well, running anything."

"I've got experience raising Ella. It can't be much worse than that," Oliver said. "Hey!" Ella protested. Oliver and Tommy laughed, and even Diggle smiled a little.

Tommy stopped laughing and said, "How about tomorrow night, the two of us will go out and scope out the competition. There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it."

"Max Fuller?" Oliver asked, his attention pulled out of his own thoughts about the club being cover, "I slept with his fiancee."

"La-la-la, not listening!" Ella said, plugging her fingers in her ears. She walked away a little, saying, "Not listening! Not listening!"

Oliver and Tommy laughed again, then Tommy said, "Doesn't matter. Who stays mad at a castaway?" Tommy immediately realized that was a stupid question, as he'd already had that answered when he and Oliver went out through the city his second day back.

Suddenly, Tommy's phone went off. He looked at it and said, "Ah, shoot. Got roll. I'll see you later buddy." He then walked out of the factory. Only once he walked away did Ella come back.

"Is it over?" she asked. "Yes," Oliver said with a chuckle before he turned to Diggle.

"So. What do you think?" he asked Diggle. "Well, I'm here to provide security, sir, not commentary," Diggle responded.

"Oh, come on, Dig. Do me a favor. Speak freely. Please," Oliver said. Diggle was quiet for a moment, his eyes flitting around, before he said, "Well, this is the Glades, right? Your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet."

"I am Oliver Queen, right?" Oliver said, "People would stand in line for 3 hours if I opened a club." "And no one who actually lives in the Glades would see a penny of those cover charges," Diggle responded.

"So we make it a successful business. Gentrify the neighborhood," Oliver said.

"I was wondering when we would get to that," Diggle said. When Oliver and Ella looked confused, he elaborated. "The white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by his lonesome, with no help from anybody."

"Wow," Oliver said, "You don't think very much of me, do you?"

"No, sir, I actually have a very high regard of how perceptive you are," said Diggle, "But, what would you do with Ella when you're running the club?"

"Oh, she'll stay at home," said Oliver, but not saying his true plans.

Diggle smiled, then walked off.

Oliver voice-over: _The nightclub will conceal my base and provide an alibi for where Oliver Queen spends his nights. Getting that alibi for Ella will take a little longer, but we'll make it work._

(Later that day, alley near James Holder's home)

Oliver and Ella walked through the alley, trying to find one of Deadshot's bullets. Based on where they estimated he was at when he fired, and the angle, and the power of his rifle, they estimated where one of his bullets that overshot might have gone. It didn't take long before they finally found the place.

Oliver turned to Ella and nodded. She looked up at the building, crouched, then sprang up, using the Force to boost her jump. She landed on a windowsill, and saw on of the bullets just a few feet from her. She reached out her hand, and, using the Force, pulled it out of the concrete and into her palm.

(The Police station)

Quentin sat at his desk, looking through photos taken at the crime scene of Holder's murder. Again, something just wasn't adding up.

HIlton walked in. "Got ballistics back on the Holder murder. They pulled two 7.62 millimeter bullets out of him. According to stripling and size of the entry wound, they estimate the shots were fired from approximately a hundred yards away."

That information just gave Quentin more fuel for his theory. "A hundred yards? What, so the Hood of Witch shoots him from another building, goes over to his place, take out his security, the Witch cuts a gun in half, and the Hood fires off a few arrows?"

Hilton continued with the ballistics info. "And according to his tox screen, his blood contained high concentrations of strychnos toxifera." When Quentin showed he didn't understand that, Hilton simplified it. "Curare. It's a kind of poison."

More fuel for Quentin. "Oh. Ok, so now we switch from arrows and a laser sword to sniper bullets and poison. I'm not buying it." He was sure now. The Hood and the Witch had been there, but someone else had killed Holder before they could anything.

Quentin started to stand up as Hilton said, "We still found arrows on the scene, and a gun that looked like it was cut with a laser. Solid evidence the Hood and the Witch were there."

Quentin sighed as he walked past Hilton, and Hilton asked him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my own evidence," said Quentin before he walked out. If somebody else was out there, who may be more ruthless than the Hood and the Witch, then that took priority.

(The Factory)

Oliver looked at the bullet Ella had retrieved under a microscope, while Ella studied the projection of it on a screen. There had to be something in this bullet that could help them trace Deadshot. Oliver looked up at the screen too, then turned to his computer, and found something.

Oliver voice-over: _7.62 millimeter rounds. The money trail leads back to the Bratva...the Russian mob. Finally, some good luck._

(James Holder's roof)

Quentin walked around the pool, looking for anything that could possibly be a clue that the SCPD hadn't already caught. He knelt down by the pool, looked in it, then looked around. He spotted an office building nearby, then straightened up. There was an outside terrace someone can go on. And looking at it, it seemed to be about a hundred yards away. The same distance the bullets had travelled before hitting Holder.

(The streets of Starling)

Dressed in a T-shirt and baseball cap, Oliver made his way along the street, with Ella right behind him, dressed in a sweater and a baseball cap of her own. They were on their way to find the Bratva in Starling.

Soon, they came upon a car repair shop. A door on the side had Cyrillic on it. They took off their hats before they entered.

Inside, they heard the sound of welding gear. As they walked in, they saw a few men working on a car.

Oliver spoke up, speaking in Russian. "We're looking for Alexi Leonov." The men stopped what they were doing and turned to Oliver and Ella. One of them said, in Russian, "There's no one here by that name."

"Not in your garage," Ella said in flawless Russian. She and her father stepped forward before Oliver said, "In the basement underneath."

The man who had spoken looked to the other men. They stepped out, and pulled out guns. Both Oliver and Ella quickly grabbed them and pushed the men's arms down, preventing them from moving. The men cried out in pain. They then pulled the guns out of their grips and removed all the bullets.

Oliver then pulled down part of his shirt, revealing his tattoo. "I'm Bratva," he said in Russian, then pointed to Ella. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a similar tattoo near her shoulder. Oliver said, "And she is my daughter. She is recognized by Bratva."

After a moment of silence, Oliver said, "We want to see Alexi Leonov."

The man who had spoken, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward. "Pleased to meet you," he said in English, revealing his identity. Oliver and Ella inclined their heads.

Alexi led them down a stairwell to the basement. "I am sorry," he said, "We meant no disrespect to a captain and his daughter. Particularly an American one."

Alexi led them over to a table. "So," he said, "How can I be of assistance?"

Oliver was quiet for a brief moment, then said, "I'm in the market for a hired gun. Someone's the organization's used before. His calling card is a 7.62 millimeter round laced with curare."

Alexi looked at them for a brief moment, then said, "I know no man who uses such tools." Ella sensed he wasn't being completely truthful, but could also sense his lingering doubt over them being Bratva, or recognized by Bratva in her case.

"But you can find out who does," Oliver said.

"First, we will drink to each other's health," said Alexi, "Then I will look into the identity of this man that you seek." He and Oliver downed a glass, while Ella looked on. She hadn't been given a glass, but even if she had, she wouldn't have drunk it. She'd tasted it once before, and hated it.

As Oliver and Alexi lowered their glasses, Alexi said, "I will also confirm that you are really Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill you and your family."

Oliver and Ella looked straight at him, emotionless, not saying a word. On the off chance this somehow didn't work, they could end up with a very messy situation on their hands.

 **I think I will end it there for now. Chapter 6 will be up before long.**

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter. Also, to answer any questions about this before they arise, I decided that since she is still so young, and would've been even younger when Oliver was inducted into the Bratva, it wouldn't be right to make her a full Bratva member. But, since she is Oliver's daughter, I decided to give her some status of recognition by the Bratva so she could accompany Oliver on trips like this to see the Bratva and be safe doing it.**

 **That's enough for now. Until next chapter, please review, and stay updated.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


	6. Chapter 6- Taking Down a Sniper

**Hello to all my readers. Chapter 6 is here. The end of the Deadshot episode will be in this chapter.**

 **Also, to point out, the start of this will be solely Ella's POV. For parts of this story that are single POV, the majority will be Ella. Also, since it is Ella's POV, I will be skipping the club scene. Partially because I'm not quite in the mood to write it, and because Ella wouldn't go to a place like that anyway. I'll tie in the club scene somehow, but Ella will not be there. She'll be somewhere else.**

 **Okay let's get started. (Yes, again, i know. Bad title)**

 **Chapter 6- Taking Down a Sniper**

Ella slowly wandered around their base below the factory. Her father was going to check out that night club, Poison. She had elected to stay behind. After her experience with a club on Coruscant, she never wanted to go near a club again. Because of that, she was glad of how her dad was giving her her alibi so she wouldn't have to go to his club.

She shook her head. She'd fought against some very intimidating things, and had sewed up her father's shoulder without batting an eye or vomiting. Yet she was scared of nightclubs and paparazzi. She sighed. She knew her dad, and knew he was bound to start using this to tease her sooner or later. And once he started, he wouldn't stop easily.

She shook her head. She had to focus on trying to find Deadshot. But, she had been looking, and had found nothing. So, she decided to do something else.

She slowly walked to her purple case containing her possessions she had brought to the factory. She opened it, and reached for a small box. One of two that was locked with two locks. She waved her hand, using the Force to open them. She pulled them off, then opened it. Inside was a cube, with several gears inside it. She took hold of it, and lifted it out. It was a Holocron. One of two Holocrons her master had given her before sending her to Naboo. They had come with her to Earth, and had been the main way she had been able to train in the ways of the Jedi on Earth.

She looked at the Holocron almost reverently. This particular Holocron had been created by Master Yoda himself. It was her most treasured possession after her lightsaber, whose hilt she had modified to carry a ring her master once wore, the only thing she really had left of her.

She sat down, crosslegged, setting the Holocron down on the floor. She reached out through the Force, letting it flow through her, then reached out to the Holocron through it. It slowly lifted off the ground. It began to glow. Then, it began to glow on one side, and a hologram of Master Yoda appeared.

The hologram began to speak. "The Force, around us, its energy flows. It surrounds us, and binds us. Open your mind, and your thoughts, let them go. Reach out in the Force, and feel its power. With it, know everything that happens around you, you can. See the future you can, if you are strong, and can find that power."

Ella opened her mind. She let the Force flow through her, reaching out through it. She let her mind flow free.

As she did so, she began to feel her father's presence. It was far away, probably at the club, but she could sense him. Then, she began to feel anxiety, and feel a rush within her. She grinned. He'd gotten into a fight. Of course he had. He was Oliver Queen.

Ella let her mind flow more freely, letting the Force in more, opening her mind to what it wanted to show her.

Suddenly, a great rumbling filled her mind. She saw buildings falling. Then, a new image flashed into her mind. She saw her dad fighting a man dressed in black. Then, she saw the city burning. Then, there was the sound of a lightsaber igniting, herself flying back through the street, then a flash of red. Then, the vision ended.

Ella scrambled back. The Holocron shut off, and lowered to the ground. Ella looked at it, stunned at what she had just seen. For the first time, she had had a glimpse of the future. But what had she seen? What did it mean?

Ella sat pondering the meaning of her vision for quite a while. After she had been thinking a while, her father came in. She looked up at him.

He wasted no time. "Alexi called me back. Deadshot's name is Floyd Lawton. Last place he stayed at in Starling was the Papp Hotel, Room 52. Let's go pay him a visit."

Already in her combat outfit, Ella stood up, then put on her cape and mask, and made sure her lightsaber was attached to her belt. Her dad put on his outfit, pulled the hood over his head, made sure his quiver was secured, then hefted his bow and led the way out.

(Papp Hotel)

In his hotel room, Floyd Lawton sat at the computer he had been given, examining some blueprints. These were key to his next target. However, he did not know what was happening outside in the hallway.

Right outside his door stood the Hood and the Witch. They paused outside the door. Lawton was not going to come quietly. So they had to be quick.

Inside, Lawton suddenly sensed something. His raised his head a little, then his door was smashed open. The Hood was standing in the doorway, drawing an arrow. The Witch stood behind him. Lawton dived behind the bed as the Hood fired an arrow. The arrow embedded itself in the back of the chair he had just occupied. Then, he popped back up, firing at the two with a gun strapped to his wrist. The Hood ducked aside, while the Witch activated her laser sword and swung it around, deflecting the bullets.

When Lawton stopped firing, the Hood leaned back into the room and fired an arrow. Lawton dodged it. The Hood fired again. Lawton raised the mattress to block it. Then, he fired again. The Hood ducked out of the room again, while the Witch continued to block his bullets. Then, Lawton suddenly stopped before running to the window and leaping out of it.

The Hood and Witch ran to the window. They looked out, but couldn't see Lawton. They then walked back into the room, grabbed the laptop Lawton had been blocking at, which had been hit by bullets, and hurried out. They had to find a way to get information from that laptop.

(The next day, Queen Consolidated)

In the IT Department at Queen Consolidated, Oliver and Ella approached the desk of a young lady who was busy at her computer. After asking around, they'd been told to come to this lady for help with the laptop. They'd been unable to find anything themselves, so they'd come here in hopes they'd find someone who could.

As he got to her desk, Oliver cleared his throat and asked, "Felicity Smoak?" Felicity turned to look at him. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen. And this is my daughter, Ella."

"Of course," she said, "I know who you are. You're Mr. Queen."

"No, Mr. Queen was my father," Oliver said. "Right, but he's dead, I mean, drowned. But you didn't, which means you could come down to the I.T. Department and listen to me babble. Which will end. In 3...2...1."

Oliver and Ella looked at her with amusement. After a moment, Oliver brought out the laptop and said, "I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come see."

He set the laptop down on her desk. Felicity leaned in to get a better look at it. Oliver tried to explain it's sad state. "I was at a coffee shop, surfing the web, and I spilt a latte on it."

"Really?" Felicity asked. "Yeah," said Oliver. Ella rolled her eyes a little. Her dad was terrible with improvisation. Felicity pointed out the obvious hole in that story by saying, "Cause these look like bullet holes."

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood," Oliver said. Felicity looked at him with skepticism. Ella decided to help things along a little. She waved her hand a little, trying to keep it from being visible, and said, "You'll look into this laptop and scavenge anything you can find."

Felicity looked at her and said, "I'll look into this laptop and scavenge anything I can find."

As he and Ella stood there while Felicity hooked some cables up to it, Oliver whispered to Ella, "It still makes me feel a little nervous you can do that." Ella smirked and whispered back, "Why? Because it means I can make you do almost anything I want?" "Bingo," Oliver said.

Soon, Felicity had it all hooked up and was running the operation extract information from it. Soon, a display popped up on her screen. It was blueprints.

"Looks like blueprints," Felicity confirmed. "Do you know what of?" Oliver asked. "The exchange building," Felicity responded. "Never heard of it," Oliver said.

"It's where the Unidac Industries auction is scheduled to take place," Felicity said. When Oliver looked a little confused, Felicity said, "I thought that was your laptop."

"It was," Ella cut in to help her dad, "But he's not the only one who uses it."

Felicity had a strange look on her face, but continued, "Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing." Oliver and Ella both looked confused. "What?" Oliver asked.

"Mr. Steele marrying your mom," Felicity said, "Claudius, Gertrude…Hamlet?" Ella had no idea what those names meant, but guessed they had something to do with Shakespeare. And yes, she did know who that was. She had read some of his plays since coming to Starling, and actually found them quite interesting. She had imagined a few times what it would be like if he'd lived on Coruscant or Naboo.

"I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of," Oliver said.

Felicity apparently decided to simplify it. "Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against."

"Floyd Lawton," Oliver quickly said. "No," Felicity said in confusion, "Warren Patel. Who's Floyd Lawton?"

"An employee of Mr. Patel, apparently," Oliver said.

Oliver voice-over: _The exchange building is surrounded by 3 buildings with eye lines into the building._ Ella voice-over: _Lawton can get his kill shot off from virtually anywhere._ Oliver voice-over: _But we can't cover the area. We can't protect all of Deadshot's targets. We can't do this alone._

(The police station, that night)

Quentin walked towards where his car was parked, ready to head home for the night.

All of a sudden, he was grabbed and pushed against the hood of his car. "Ah, you son of a *****!" he shouted.

"Detective, quiet!" said a gruff voice. That and the hum he could hear told him who this was.

"You've got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station," Quentin growled.

"Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries. Interpol calls him 'Deadshot' because he never misses. You can look this up after I go," said the Hood.

"Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose," Quentin responded.

The Witch spoke up. "Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers, and we can't protect them in a space that big. We need your help."

"Yeah, professional help," Quentin taunted. "Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar."

"I'll tell them to shoot you-" Quentin started, but he was suddenly released as an arrow was fired into the hood right next to him. When he stood up, he saw a laptop sitting on the hood, with no sign of the two vigilantes. Lance looked around, unsure of what to do.

(The exchange building)

Oliver walked along the terrace above where the bidders were gathered. The auction was about to begin.

Ella was not with him. He said he'd left her at the house, as she wanted some alone time, and to explore the grounds around the mansion. In reality, she was waiting outside in an alley, all dressed in her outfit, and her lightsaber at her belt, ready to spring into action.

Oliver came to the railing. Walter was walking off to prepare for the auction. He had his eye on Patel, who was talking with his aides. Then, he saw Detective Hilton walking down the stairs.

"I've got him," Hilton said into his radio before walking up to Patel and saying, "Warren Patel, I'm going to need you to come with me, sir." Oliver watched as Hilton led Patel away.

Further along the terrace, Quentin was watching it too. He lifted his radio and called into it, "Unit 1, all clear. Unit 2, you copy?" "We have Patel in custody. Still no sign of Lawton," Hilton responded.

"Unit 3," Quentin called. "I'm at the northwest perimeter. All clear," a female officer called.

"Unit 4," Quentin called. "Parking structure is secure," a male officer responded.

"Unit 5, what's your status?" Quentin called. "This is Unit Five. All clear," a male officer responded.

Quentin put his radio down, unaware that last "male officer" was actually Floyd Lawton, who was preparing to make his final kills, the body of a newly dead police officer resting against a pillar.

Oliver walked down the stairs and started walking through the hall, trying to find Walter. Right as he was about to enter another hall, he saw Quentin, and stopped.

"Well, don't you scrub up nice," Quentin said. "Just here to support my family," Oliver said.

"Yeah, me, too, G** help me," Quentin said. "Thank you," Oliver said. Quentin just looked at him, then turned away, before realizing something and turning back to him.

"Where's your daughter?" he asked. As much as he hated Oliver, he was really starting to like Ella.

"She's at home. This isn't exactly her kind of scene. She doesn't do very well with large crowds. And you should've seen her the other day when paparazzi swarmed us outside Queen Consolidated," Oliver said with a smile, drawing a small grin from Quentin too, "She thought she'd stay home and watch some movies. She's really started getting into the Lord of the Rings. Thinks its the best thing she's ever seen."

Quentin smiled a little. 'Well, tell her I said hi," he said before walking off.

Oliver then continued on, walking towards Diggle, who he quickly spotted. He quickly called to Ella over their earpieces, "Any sign of him?" "Not yet, Dad. All clear," she responded.

Oliver reached Diggle and said, "Dig. Got your eyes open?" "That's what I'm here for, sir. That and answering patronizing questions," Diggle said.

"This guy;s out of time," Oliver said, almost to himself, "If he's going to do something, it's going to happen before the auction." Diggle looked at him, confused. "Sir?" he asked to clarify.

"I heard the story on the radio," Oliver said.

"Oliver," Walter called, interrupting the moment of awkwardness. Oliver walked over to where Walter stood.

"So pleased you were able to attend," Walter said as Oliver approached, "Though a little disappointed Ella was not able to make it."

"Walter, the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered," Oliver said, unaware that Lawton was setting up for his shot, "I just think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother's already lost a husband."

Down outside the building, Ella sensed something through the Force. Instantly, she knew what was coming, and began using the Force to assist her in leaping up the side of the building, desperate to get to where the auction was going to be.

"Well, if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come, and she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister," Walter said, pointing his glass. Oliver turned and saw Moira and Thea standing a little ways off.

Oliver began making his way towards them, still unaware of Lawton, and the fact he was taking aim at Walter.

Oliver reached Moira and Thea. When she noticed him, Moira smiled and said, "Oliver what a wonderful surprise. Where's Ella?"

Oliver motioned to Diggle to come, then said, "She's at home, where you should be." Then, when Diggle reached them, he said to him, "I need you to get them out of here, right now."

From his position, Lawton activated his laser pointer, to make sure he had his target. Unfortunately, Walter was in the midst of a lot of people, and the red dot that appeared on his chest did not go unnoticed before a Detective Quentin Lance, who rushed at Walter, grabbing him just as Lawton fired. Quentin and Walter hit the ground, the bullet missing them and striking a waiter, who collapsed.

The place went into chaos. Suddenly, just as Lawton fired his next shot, there was the sound of breaking glass, and a strange noise. Those who weren't running away turned to see the Witch leaping through a now broken window, her laser sword glowing in her hand. She swung the blade, just managing to deflect the shot.

Oliver put his hand on Thea's cheek, asking, "Are you ok?" When she nodded, he asked his mom, "Are you hurt?" "No, I'm fine. Where is Walter?" Moira asked. Oliver turned, seeing Quentin trying to hurry Walter out of the room, and Ella standing protectively over them, twirling her lightsaber, blocking the shots.

"Walter's fine," Oliver said. "Sir, I have to get you out of here," Diggle said. "No, them!" Oliver ordered.

Oliver hurried off. Diggle told the two women, "God, go, I'll find him. Ma'am, I'll find him," when Moira seemed to reluctant to move on without him. Moira gave in, and Diggle hurried them out.

As Quentin tried to hurry Walter out, a flying shard of glass cut through his leg, causing him to fall. Walter stopped and shouted, "Are you okay, Detective?" "I'm fine," said Quentin, struggling to get to his feet.

There was the sound of another shot as Quentin glanced back at the window. Suddenly, the Witch was standing over him, swinging her laser sword. Quentin heard more shots, and heard several strange noises as the Witch swung her laser sword. Quentin realized she was deflecting the bullets, protecting him.

"Go, Detective! I've got this!" she shouted in a voice that made it clear she was trying to disguise her voice. Quentin obeyed, getting up and hurrying Walter the rest of the way out of the room.

Elsewhere in the building, Olive rushed up the stairs. He stopped at a trash can, where he pulled out a bag with his outfit and weapons. He then continued hurrying up the stairs, unaware that Diggle was following him.

(Floyd Lawton's building)

As Lawton sat there, wondering what to do next, He sensed something. Then, something smashed through the window. It was the Hood.

Lawton raised his arm, firing the gun device on his wrist. The Hood took cover behind a pillar.

For the next few moments, the two exchanged shots, each dodging the other's shots. Then, they stopped. Lawton slowly crept out from behind some scaffolding, the gun on his wrist raised.

As he scoured the area, he was suddenly kicked in the back of the head by the Hood. He quickly got to his feet. The Hood leaped on top of some scaffolding. Lawton fired, but the Hood dodged, then grabbed him and swung himself off, bringing Lawton down with him. Lawton scrambled to his feet, when the Witch smashed through a window. He fired at her, but she easily blocked all his bullets. She then leaped at him, swinging her laser sword. He tried to dodge, but she cut off his right hand. He staggered, firing wildly, until the Hood shot an arrow, which smashed through the device over his right eye and entered his eye. Lawton fell to the ground.

The Hood and the Witch looked down at their vanquished foe. Then a groan caught their attention. They whipped around, the Hood preparing to fire, until they saw Diggle leaning against the door, holding a spot on his torso, making it clear what was happening. The two hurried over and picked him up. They had to get him to the factory quick.

(The factory)

By the time they made it to the factory, Diggle was getting worse. Oliver and Ella hurried to find the herbs and some water. Quickly, they mixed together what they needed, then poured the concoction right before he passed out.

When Diggle woke some time later, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Then, he saw something that stunned him. Oliver and Ella stood before him, dressed in the clothes of the vigilantes, and Ella holding the purple laser sword in her hand.

Diggle just looked at them in stunned silence as they both said, "Hey."

 **Think I'll end right there.**

 **Hope this chapter was satisfying. I know I haven't started flashbacks yet. But, by doing so, I've been able to keep with two chapters per episode. However, I will start doing them when Oliver first meets Ella on the island. You'll find out when that is soon enough.**

 **For now, just review, and wait for the next chapter.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


End file.
